Childish
by Hikari-me
Summary: Len bertemu seorang gadis dirumah sakit besar dikota itu, gadis 16 tahun yang bersifat seperti anak umur 5 tahun, walau begitu Len tetap tertarik padanya, bagaimana reaksi Len dalam menghadapi tindakan dan sifat Luka yang kadang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya? kita lihat bersama... (Chapter 10 update)
1. Chapter 1

_Papa..._

_Mama..._

_Kenapa kalian tidur di lantai...?_

_Dan kenapa banyak kelopak mawar yang berhamburan di sekitar kalian...?_

_Papa, mama... kenapa kalian tidak bangun- bangun...?_

_Papa, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luka...?_

_Lho...? Kenapa tiba- tiba semua jadi gelap...?_

_Apa Luka juga tertidur seperti papa dan mama...?_

_Tertidur dengan dikelilingi kelopak- kelopak bunga mawar yang cantik..._

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: Len x Luka**_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang anak laki- laki terlihat sibuk menyusuri lorong- lorong yang bercat putih, dia seperti mencari sesuatu, dia membaca setiap papan yang tertempel di pintu- pintu ruangan yang dia jumpai, tetapi semuanya bukan yang dia cari. Setelah memastikan bahwa dilorong itu tak ada yang dia cari, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba cari di lorong yang lain.

"Haaaahhh... dimana sih kamarnya?" anak laki- laki berambut kuning diikat tadi mengeluh sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa rumah sakit ini besar sekali sih?" dia menggerutu kesal karena tak menemukan ruangan yang dia cari dari tadi.

Crypton Hospital salah satu rumah sakit besar yang terdapat di kota Crypton, rumah sakit ini merangkap berbagai bidang spesialis mulai dari rumah sakit umum sampai rumah sakit yang hanya menangani penyakit tertentu. Tidak heran bila bangunan itu sangatlah besar. Rumah sakit ini memiliki klasifikasi dalam pembagian ruangannya, ruangan- ruangan itu dikelompokan di lantai yang berbeda, di lantai yang tertinggi yaitu lantai 20 terdapat ruangan untuk eksekutif, ruangan yang paling mahal di rumah sakit ini. Tapi hal itu tidaklah penting untuk anak laki- laki tadi, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dia sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya kalau- kalau ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat seorang perawat yang membawa beberapa map ditanganya.

"Permisi." Sapanya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas perawat dengan ramah

"Maaf, aku sedang mencari ruangan no. 20.04, bisa beritahu dimana?" tanya anak laki- laki itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu silakan naik ke lantai paling atas." Jawab perawat ramah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap anak laki- laki tadi sambil berjalan menjauhi perawat tersebut. Dia segera menuju lift ke lantai paling atas rumah sakit ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, anak laki- laki tadi sampai di lantai paling atas rumah sakit tersebut.

"Lho? Kenapa koridor di lantai ini lebih sepi dibanding yang lainnya?" tanya anak laki- laki tadi ketika sampai di lantai teratas.

Koridor di lantai teratas ini memang terlihat berbeda dengan lantai lainnya, entah apa yang membedakannya tapi ruangan- ruangan di lantai ini lebih sedikit di banding lantai dibawahnya hal itu terlihat dari jumlah pintu yang sedikit. Anak laki- laki tadi menyusuri koridor sambil mencari kamar 20.04, kali ini tidak sesulit tadi menemukan nomor kamarnya, mungkin karena kamarnya terletak tidak jauh dari pintu lift.

"Ini dia!" ucapnya senang.

Tok... tok...

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Tok... tok...

Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Rin, ini aku Len. Kau ada di dalam tidak?" tanya anak laki- laki tadi, tapi masih juga tak ada jawaban.

"Hm, apa dia tidur ya?" gumamnya. Dia berpikir sebentar.

Cklek...

Dia membuka pintu perlahan, takut kalau Rin penghuni kamar tersebut benar- benar sedang tidur. Len berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang tertutup oleh gorden berwarna putih itu, lalu membukanya. Tapi, Len terkejut ketika melihat orang yang menempati kamar itu bukanlah Rin, tapi seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur.

Degh

Untuk sesaat Len terpesona oleh gadis tersebut. Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya, kulitnya putih pucat seperti tak pernah melihat matahari selama bertahun- tahun. Selang infus terpasang di tangan kirinya dan beberapa kabel terpasang di tubuhnya, kabel- kabel tersebut tersambung ke peralatan medis yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Gadis itu seakan tidak akan terbangun lagi. Cukup lama Len terdiam mematung di samping tempat tidur, sampai akhirnya dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah, oh... berarti ini bukan kamar Rin... jadi dimana kamar Rin...?" tanya Len bingung, dia gugup sendiri di kamar itu.

Tap... tap...

Blam...

Len meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Dia bergegas menuju meja resepsionis yang ada di lantai paling bawah untuk menanyakan kamar Rin yang sebenarnya.

"Permisi, aku mau tanya." Tanya Len begitu sampai di meja resepsionis.

"Silakan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" jawab penjaga meja resepsionis tersebut.

"Tolong beri tahu nomor kamar Rin Kagamine, sepertinya dia salah memberitahu nomor kamarnya padaku." Jelas Len.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya penjaga ramah.

"Ya, aku saudaranya." Jawab Len singkat.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" jawab penjaga sambil memeriksa di komputer yang ada di meja tersebut.

"ini dia, Nona Rin Kagamine ada di kamar nomor 2.004, ruangannya terletak di lantai 2." Jelas si penjaga setelah mengotak- atik komputernya.

"Baik, terima kasih." Jawab Len sambil meninggalkan meja resepsionis. Len segera menuju kelantai 2 gedung ini, tidak berapa lama Len sampai di depan kamar yang dia cari. Setelah memastikan nomor kamar, Len mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Tok... tok...

"Masuk saja..." Jawab penghuni kamar dengan santainya.

Cklek...

Len masuk ke kamar itu dan berjalan kearah anak perempuan yang di panggilnya 'Rin' tadi. Kamar yang di tempati Rin cukup besar untuk ditempati 1 orang, di dalam kamar terdapat beberapa peralatan umum yang biasa ada di rumah sakit lainnya. Rin duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaki kiri yang di pasangi gips, sambil memainkan game dari PSP yang dia bawa. Sepertinya dia terlalu serius memainkan game itu sampai- sampai dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Len.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Rin...?" gerutu Len.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rin heran sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"Kau salah memberitahu nomor kamarmu ini Rin, tahu tidak?" Jawab Len dengan agak kesal.

"Oh ya...?" jawab Rin singkat.

"Kau dengar tidak Rin?" tanya Len kesal.

"Hm..." jawab Rin tidak peduli dan masih memainkan PSPnya dengan serius.

"HOI..." panggil Len sambil menarik PSP yang ada di tangan Rin.

"Aaahhh... gamenya belum disave..." gerutu Rin sambil merampas lagi PSPnya.

"Tuh kan game over!" keluh Rin kecewa ketika melihat tulisan di PSPnya.

"Makanya dengar kalau orang lagi ngomong." Balas Len senang.

"Aku dengar kok!" gerutu Rin.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Len.

"Aku sudah kasih tahu ibu nomor yang benar kok, nomor 20.04 kan?, mungkin saja ibu yang salah kasih tahu kamu." Jelas Rin.

"Kamar mu ini nomor 2.004 tahu...?" Balas Len.

"Heh? Begitu ya...?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"Haaahhh... ya sudahlah..." ucap Len, dia menyerah menjelaskan hal itu. Len menarik kursi yang di samping tempat tidur Rin dan meletakkannya di dekat jendela.

Suasana sunyi sempat mendatangi ruangan itu. Yang terdengar suara angin yang masuk dari jendela dan suara dari Rin masih sibuk dengan game PSPnya. Sedangkan Len, dia hanya duduk di dekat jendela sambil memperhatikan hal- hal yang ada di luar jendela, tetapi hal yang di perhatikannya bukan yang menjadi kosentrasinya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis di kamar teratas rumah sakit ini, sepertinya dia penasaran pada gadis itu. Suasana sunyi yang berlangsung cukup lama membuat Rin sedikit terganggu.

"Len...?" Panggil Rin memecah kesunyian.

"Ya..." jawab Len singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau marah karena aku salah memberi tahu nomor kamar ini...?" Tanya Rin hati- hati.

"Tidak." Balas Len lagi- lagi dengan jawaban singkat.

"La... Lalu kenapa kau diam Len...?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang sama dari Len.

"Oh" jawab Rin tak kalah singkatnya.

Rin kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya, Len masih saja dengan kegiatannya yang tadi. Suasana sunyi lagi- lagi datang, tapi hanya untuk sementara waktu.

"Siapa ya dia...?" Gumam Len tiba- tiba.

"Hah! Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Rin heran.

"Gadis itu..." jawab Len masih di lamunannya.

Rin terdiam untuk sesaat ketika mendengar kata- kata Len, otaknya masih memproses kata- kata yang di ucapkan Len tanpa sadar tadi. Setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Heeeee... Jadi kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang membuatmu penasaran ya...?" tanya Rin dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Eh!? Hah?" Len tersadar dari lamunanya berkat perkataan Rin tadi, dan seketika itu juga wajah Len menjadi merah.

"Jadi siapa gadis itu? Penghuni rumah sakit ini juga? Atau perawat disini?" tanya Rin begitu penasaran dan dengan sedikit jahil tentunya.

"Bu... Bukan begitu...!" sanggah Len dengan paniknya dan perkataan Rin tadi berhasil membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Melihat reaksi saudaranya itu Rin semakin ingin mengisenginya.

"Sekarang kau penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengannya lagikan...? iya kan...?" goda Rin.

"Sudah kubilang bukan!" jawab Len.

"Lalu kenapa kau memikirkannya tadi?" tanya Rin dengan nada isengnya.

"I... Itu..." Len mencari alasan. yang tepat tapi sepertinya tidak ketemu topik yang bagus. "A... Aku mau keliling sebentar!" ucap Len dengan segera, dia pikir itulah ide yang bagus untuk saat seperti ini. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kalau sudah bertemu nanti kenalkan padaku ya...!" ucap Rin dengan rasa kemenangan. Rin tahu kalau dia keluar untuk menghindari pertanyaanya dan Jarang dia melihat Len begitu panik seperti tadi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan." Jawab Len tanpa menoleh dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Hahaha... Dasar nggak jujur..." tawa Rin dengan senangnya.

Sementara Rin masih merasakan rasa kemenangannya, Len merasa menyesal karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rin berhasil mengisenginya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tunggu di lantai tersebut, dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong disana. Dia hanya duduk terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan Rin tadi, entah kenapa kata- katanya membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu.

'Siapa gadis itu...?'

'Siapa namanya...?'

Pertanyaan itulah yang sempat terlintas di benaknya tentang gadis tersebut. Gadis yang terlihat begitu tenang dan cantik. Yang membuat Len penasaran.

Cukup lama Len terdiam dengan pikirannya yang belum ketemu tentang penyebabnya itu.

"Oh ya, apa aku kekamarnya lagi saja ya? untuk minta maaf padanya karena tadi sudah mengganggunya, mungkin saja tadi dia terbangun dan merasa terganggu. Baiklah begitu saja." Ucap Len Pada dirinya sendiri dan bergegas menuju lantai paling atas rumah sakit ini.

Suasana di lantai teratas rumah sakit ini masih sama seperti saat Len pertama kali kesini, terlihat sepi dan tenang. Begitu juga dengan pintu yang berada di hadapan Len saat ini, pintu dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan 20.04 tergantung didepannya masih sama saat len meninggalkan ruangan itu, tetap tertutup dan tak terdengar suara orang sedikitpun. Dengan ragu- ragu Len mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tapi, berapa kalipun Len mengetuknya, hasilnya selalu sama dengan sebelumnya, tak ada jawaban apa pun dari kamar. Dia berpikir sebentar apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur dan tak merasa terganggu dengan yang tadi..." pikir Len. "Ya sudah, lebih baik aku kembali kekamarnya Rin." Len memutuskan demikian, dan mulai berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu tersebut.

Tapi, tiba- tiba dia berhenti setelah beberapa langkah dan memutar badannya kearah pintu tadi, lalu berjalan dengan ragu- ragu mendekat kearah pintu tersebut. Ternyata dia masih penasaran dengan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa aku penasaran sekali dengannya?" keluh Len.

Len terdiam lama di depan pintu tadi, dia berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ada perlu apa di kamar Megurine-san?"

"Waa!" Len reflek menoleh karena ditegur oleh seseorang dari belakang. "Ti... Tidak ada apa- apa.." jawab Len dengan gugupnya sambil melihat kearah orang yang menegurnya tadi. Orang itu laki- laki yang mengenakan jas putih sambil membawa beberapa map dan tas hitam ditangannya, dia tersenyum ramah pada Len yang terlihat panik.

"Namaku Kaito Shion, dokter yang menangani pasien dikamar ini." Jelas laki- laki tadi. "Apa kau ada perlu dengan pasien di kamar ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"A, ada yang mau ku bicarakan dengannya" Len bingung mau jawab apa, dibilang urusan juga dia hanya penasaran dengan gadis tadi.

"Begitu? Memang kapan kamu bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Tadi aku salah masuk kekamar ini, jadi mungkin saja aku tadi mengganggunya" jelas Len.

"Hmm, tapi mungkin saja tidak." Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku mau memeriksa pasien ini, kau juga mau masuk? Nanti kamu juga akan tahu." Kaito menawarkan padanya.

"Boleh?" Len tersenyum senang.

"Sebenarnya tidak boleh, tapi karena sudah lama tidak ada yang menjenguknya, jadi tidak apa- apa." Jelas Kaito.

"Terima kasih."

Dokter Kaito membuka pintu kamar yang ada di depannya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur pasien dikamar tersebut, Len juga melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa saat matanya mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sama sekali tidak berubah, pada akhirnya matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang tetap tertidur dan tak menunjukkan perubahan sama sekali.

"Apa kabar Luka?" terdengar suara Dokter Kaito yang menyapa gadis yang tertidur tadi. "semoga keadaanmu baik- baik saja." Lanjutnya.

Dokter Kaito mulai melakukan pemeriksaan yang sepertinya cukup rumit tapi tentu saja hal itu adalah hal yang sering dilakukan olehnya. Len yang tetap berdiri di samping tempat tidur terus memperhatikan gadis yang dipanggil 'Luka' tadi, sepertinya gadis itu benar- benar membuatnya terpesona.

"Sepertinya tidak ada perubahan." Ucap Dokter Kaito setelah selesai memeriksa gadis tadi, entah kenapa sepertinya dia sedikit kecewa.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Len penasaran, setelah beberapa lama menahan rasa penasaran itu. Dokter Kaito menoleh.

"Kau, kalau tidak salah kau saudara dari Kagamine Rin, pasien yang masuk beberapa hari yang lalu karena kecelakaan, kan?" tanya Dokter Kaito.

"Hah? I, Iya benar, lalu kenapa?." Jawab Len bingung karena merasa pertanyaanya tadi tidak di jawab.

"Hmmm..." Dokter Kaito meletakkan jari telunjukkanya di dagunya, tampaknya berfikir sebentar untuk memutuskan sesuatu. "Sepertinya kau bisa di percaya." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu tapi kau harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, apa kau bisa?" tanya Dokter Kaito dengan wajah seriusnya. Len terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya tegas.

Dokter Kaito tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan tentang gadis tersebut.

"Nama gadis ini adalah Megurine Luka dan dia sudah tertidur selama 11tahun."

"Eh?" Len terkejut mendengarnya, seperti tidak percaya pada pendengarnya sendiri dia mencoba bertanya lagi, "A... Apa itu benar?" tanyannya lagi.

"Itu benar, dia sudah koma selama 11 tahun karena kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya saat dia berumur 5 tahun." Jelas Dokter Kaito.

Len memandang wajah gadis itu dengan sedih dan bingung. Dia bingung antara ingin menanyakannya atau tidak.

"A, Apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dan dengan sedikit keraguan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Waktu itu orangtuanya dibunuh oleh beberapa orang yang menyusup masuk kerumahnya, saat itu dia terkena satu tembakan di dadanya. Memang nyawanya selamat tapi entah kenapa samapai sekarang dia tidak bangun dari komanya." Jelasnya.

Len masih memandang gadis yang tertidur tersebut dan terdiam cukup lama seperti tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Sunyi menghampiri ruangan tersebut, yang terdengar hanya suara angin yang masuk dari jendela. Len membelai pipi gadis tadi. Dokter kaito hanya memeperhatikan beberapa saat.

"Dulu, saat baru masuk kesini, kakaknya yang selamat dari kejadian itu setiap hari selalu datang untuk mengunjungi adiknya kesayangannya ini lalu mulai mengajaknya berbicara, walau Luka tidak menjawab, dia terus bercerita apa saja yang dilihatnya hari itu. Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan usaha orangtuanya, karena itu dia jadi jarang berkunjung kesini, bahkan akhir- akhir ini dia tidak pernah berkunjung." Jelas Kaito panjang. Dia memperhatikan Len yang masih terus memandang Luka.

"Dia pasti kesepian karena tidak ada yang datang untuk mengucapkan salam padanya..." ucap Len.

"Benar, jadi bagaimana jika kau saja yang mengunjungi dan menemaninya? Itu jika kau mau." Tawar Kaito.

"Tapi apa boleh?" tanya Len yang sepertinya senang atas tawaran Kaito tadi.

"Aku yang akan bicara pada kakaknya nanti, lagipula sepertinya aku tertarik pada Luka." Ucap Kaito.

"I... Itu..." mendadak wajah Len memerah mendengar kata- kata Kaito tadi. Tadi Rin sekarang Kaito, sepertinya semua orang bisa menebak kalau Len tertarik pada Luka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ba, baiklah... aku mengerti." Jawab Len. Kaito tersenyum mendengar jawaban Len. Dia mulai membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakannya dan menyusun beberapa lembar kertas hasil pemeriksaan tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus memeriksa pasien yang lain jadi kau kutinggal ya? Kalau nanti mau keluar jangan lupa tutup pintu kamar ini. Dan ingat jangan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, mengerti?" Kaito mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti."

Kaito berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa map dan meninggalkan Len dikamar itu berdua dengan Luka yang tetap memejamkan matanya. Len bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, dia memang menyanggupi tawaran Dokter Kaito, juga merasa senang karena memiliki alasan untuk menemui Luka. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia memikirkan apa yang akan orang lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang yang belum dia kenal. Dan tentu saja itu adalah perkenalan, tapi apa perlu dilakukan? Setelah cukup lama berpikir maka dia memutuskan untuk memulainya. Dia mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Luka yang pucat.

"Salam kenal Luka, aku Len, Len Kagamine, senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap Len sambil Tersenyum lembut kearah Luka.

Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap hari Len mengunjungi Luka dan bercerita tentang apa saja, mulai dari sekolah sampai apa yang dia temui dijalan. Walau tidak ada perubahan pada keadaan Luka dan cerita- cerita yang dilontarkan Len seperti tidak didengar, Len tetap datang dan bercerita dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Dia hanya sebentar berkunjung kekamar rawatnya Rin, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya Luka. Jika Rin bertanya padanya, dia hanya menjawab menemui seseorang tapi Rin tahu yang ditemuinya itu adalah orang yang disukainya, jadi kadang- kadang dia iseng pada Len, tentu saja membuat wajah Len merah. Len sering bertemu Kaito saat akan memeriksa Luka dan dia selalu menanyakan perkembangan keadaan Luka pada Kaito, dan memang ada sedikit perkembangan yang didapat walau sedikit sekali, tapi hal itu sudah membuat Kaito juga Len senang.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya...

Hari ini sama seperti hari- hari sebelumnya, Len datang kekamarnya Luka dan mulai bercerita dan mengajaknya ngobrol seperti seolah- olah Luka menjawab ucapan- ucapannya. Tak terasa sudah berapa jam dia disana, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saatnya dia pulang.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang, sebelum itu aku harus mampir ketempatnya Rin dulu kurasa dia akan ngambek karena terlalu lama disini. Haha" kata Len sambil tertawa. Dia menyentuh pipi Luka lalu tersenyum. "Besok aku akan datang lagi, Sampai jumpa Luka." Sambungnya. Lalu dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

Sret...

Saat hendak menjauh tiba- tiba dia merasa ada yang menarik bajunya, dia berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

Dia melihat tangan kanan Luka menarik bajunya, Len hanya berdiri terdiam melihatnya, tidak percaya kalau yang menarik bajunya adalah Luka.

Perlahan Luka membuka matanya, menunjukkan warna mata nya yang begitu cantik dan mulai tersenyum.

"Le...n..."

_**To be continue**_

Salam author:

Hai...

Apa kabar kalian semua...?

Setelah berapa lama gak buat cerita baru akhirnya aku bisa juga nulis ni fic, aku dari dulu sangat ingin membuat cerita yang seperti ini... tentu aja pair yang kupilih Len Luka...

Semoga kalian senang membacanya...

Dan maukah kalian mennggalkan sebuah pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? Kasih tahu yang mana yang kurang pas atau jika ada kesalahan, kritik juga saran akan kuterima dengan senang hati...

Sampai jumpa...


	2. Chapter 2

_Dimana Luka...?_

_Kenapa sepi sekali disini...?_

_Tak terdengar apapun..._

_Dimana papa dan mama...?_

_Kenapa mereka meninggalkan Luka...?_

_Onii-chan juga dimana...?_

_Luka kesepian..._

'_Salam kenal Luka.'_

_Suara siapa itu...? siapa yang memanggil Luka...?_

'_Aku Len, Len Kagamine, senang berkenalan denganmu.'_

_Apa di balik pintu ini suara itu berasal...?_

_Luka ingin bertemu denganmu..._

'_Sampai jumpa Luka...'_

_Tunggu... Luka ingin bertemu..._

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: Len x Luka**_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Len melihat tangan kanan Luka menarik bajunya, dia hanya berdiri terdiam melihatnya, tidak percaya kalau yang menarik bajunya adalah Luka.

Perlahan Luka membuka matanya, menunjukkan warna mata nya yang begitu cantik dan mulai tersenyum.

"Le...n..."

Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Luka. Len hanya terdiam melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, hal yang akhir- akhir ini membuatnya penasaran dan terus tertidur akhirnya membuka matanya dan memanggil namanya.

"Luka..." Len tersenyum senang melihat Luka sadar dari komanya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Luka kembali menutup kedua matanya, perlahan tangan kanan Luka yang memegang ujung baju Len terlepas.

"Eh, tunggu Luka...! Oh ya, Dokter Kaito!" Saat itu Len yang panik segera berlari menuju ruang kerja Kaito yang memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya turun satu lantai.

Braakk...!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting oleh Len Saat menemukan ruangannya, Kaito yang sedang mengurus beberapa kertas diruangan tersebut terkejut atas tindakan Len. Kaito yang melihat Len yang panik segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Len.

"Ada apa Len? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Luka..." jawab Len terputus karena napasnya yang belum teratur.

"Ada apa dengan Luka?" tanya Kaito serius.

"Tadi... Luka bangun...!" jawab Len, mendengar hal itu, Kaito segera bergegas menuju kamar Luka yang diikuti oleh Len, mereka sedikit lari- lari menuju kamar Luka.

Saat tiba dikamar Luka, mereka melihat Luka yang tetap tertidur dan sepertinya tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak Len meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Segera Kaito memeriksa keadaan Luka, cukup lama Kaito memeriksanya, Len hanya menunggu dan memeperhatikan Luka. Beberapa saat kemudian Kaito selesai memeriksa keadaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Sepertinya kondisinya membaik dan memang benar tadi dia sadar, tapi belum sepenuhnya sadar, mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru bisa sadar sepenuhnya, kita lihat saja keadaannya nanti." Jelas Kaito.

"Begitu?" Len merasa sangat senang dia tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membangunkannya dari koma." Kaito juga tersenyum lega. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, kalau ada perubahan lagi aku pasti memberitahumu." Ucap Kaito.

Len mendekat ke Luka lalu lagi- lagi membelai pipinya.

"Sampai jumpa Luka..." kata Len Lembut sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan kamar Luka. Tentu saja Len pulang dengan wajah bahagia yang bisa ditebak oleh Rin dan lagi- lagi diisengi oleh Rin yang begitu penasarannya.

Keesokannya...

Len berjalan dari sekolahnya menuju rumah sakit dengan rasa penasaran, sebab dari kemarin dia tidak menerima kabar dari Kaito tentang keadaan Luka, atau memang keadaan Luka yang tidak memiliki perkembangan, dengan kata lain masih tertidur. Saat berjalan tiba- tiba dia berhenti mendadak, sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya semalam Luka memanggil namaku? Apa dia bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin..." lanjutnya.

Tapi, walau mengatakan hal itu tetap saja membuatnya bertanya- tanya kenapa Luka bisa tahu namanya. Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut Len mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan kadang dia berlari, memang jarak dari sekolah kerumah sakit tidak begitu jauh karena itu juga dia selalu mampir kerumah sakit sepulang dari sekolah. Tapi tetap saja jarak ini cukup memakan waktu jika berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, pertama Len harus menemui Rin dulu untuk memberikan titipan buah jeruknya, dia bergegas menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

Tok... Tok...

Len mengetuk pintu kamar yang bertuliskan angka 2.004 tempat Rin dirawat.

"Masuk saja Len." Teriak Rin dari balik pintu. Len masuk membawa sekantung buah jeruk yang ditunggu- tunggu Rin.

" Nih titipanmu." Kata Len sambil memberikan jeruk tadi pada Rin, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, "sudah ya, aku mau keluar sebentar." Sambungnya.

"Mau kemana? Kok terburu- buru sekali?" tanya Rin yang heran karena hari ini Len seperti tidak sabar ingin menemui seseorang, memang biasanya juga dia hanya sebentar di tempat Rin, tapi hari ini begitu terburu- buru.

"mau menemui seseorang..." jawab Len sambil tersenyum ceria. Rin yang sudah bisa menebak sifat Len langsung ingin mengisengi saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Ingin menemui orang yang kau sukai lagi?" goda Rin.

"Ti, tidak...! Bukan itu...!" sanggah Len panik, mendadak wajah Len merah.

"Jujur sajalah, itu benarkan...?" goda Rin tambah parah setelah melihat wajah Len yang memerah.

"Ya..., Itu... ya benar." Jawab Len pasrah.

"Selamat berjuang!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Len hanya diam sambil menutup pintu kamar Rin, dia segera menuju kamar Luka yang ada di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Dia bergegas menuju lift dan langsung menekan tombol 20 yang ada di lift tersebut. Saat sampai di kamar Luka, Len mengetuk pintunya.

Tok... Tok...

Seperti biasa, walau diketuk berapa kalipun tetap takkan ada yang menjawabnya, Len sudah tahu itu, maka dia langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ketika pintu terbuka Len terkejut melihat ruangan tersebut. Luka yang seharusnya menempati ruangan itu tidak ada, yang terlihat hanyalah tempat tidur yang berantakan dan beberapa peralatan medis yang sudah dimatikan. Len yang masih berada di pintu masuk beberapa langkah untuk memastikan tidak ruangan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada siapa- siapa.

"Ka... kalau begitu dimana Luka?" tanya Len bingung. "A, apa dia sudah benar- benar sadar dan sudah pulang kerumahnya?" perasaannya makin bingung, jika Luka sudah benar- benar pulang kerumahnya, maka ada kemungkinan dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Luka lagi. Jika memikirkan kemungkinan itu Len akan merasa sangat kecewa.

"Oh ya, tanya Dokter Kaito saja, dia pasti tahu sesuatu." Ucapnya, lalu dia berbalik menuju pintu.

BRUUKK...!

"Aduh..!" Len meringis sakit, sepertinya kepalanya terantuk kelantai cukup keras, gara- gara Seseorang menabraknya ketika dia mencapai pintu ruangan tersebut. sambil mengusap kepalanya Len mencoba bangun dan melihat kearah seseorang yang di tabraknya tadi.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih agak pucat dengan rambut soft pink tergerai panjang selutut, dia mengenakan terusan biru muda polos yang pendeknya kira- kira beberapa senti dibawah lutunya, terduduk bengong memandangnya dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau pudar.

DEGH...!

Lagi- lagi Len dibua deg- degan oleh gadis itu.

"Lu... Luka...?" ucapnya ragu- ragu, mungkin saja dia salah mengenali seseorang di hadapannya ini. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Luka' tadi seperti terkejut begitu mendengar suara Len.

"Len nii-chan..." Luka memanggil Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?" Len kaget mendengar dia dipanggil 'nii-chan' oleh Luka. "Kena..."

"Eh? Wuaaaa..."

BRUUKK...!

Belum selesai bicara Luka dengan tiba- tiba langsung melompat kearah Len dan memeluknya seperti anak kecil yang senang karena bertemu seseorang, dan berkat itu untuk kedua kalinya kepala Len terantuk kelantai.

"Aduuuh..." Len mengusap kepalanya lagi, kali ini dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena dipeluk oleh Luka.

"Len nii-chan... Luka ingin ketemu dengan Len nii-chan..." ucap Luka sambil memeluk leher Len.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu..." jawab Len panik karena bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka dengan terburu- buru, saat sampai di dekat mereka ternyata orang itu adalah Dokter Kaito.

"Luka chan, sudah kubilang jangan lari- lari dulu!" terdengar suara Dokter Kaito yang sedikit kesal karena peringatannya tak didengar Luka.

"Ah, Dokter... Luka sudah ketemu sama Len nii-chan!" tanpa menggubris omelan Kaito, Luka menjawab dengan begitu ceria sambil menoleh kearah Kaito tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan Len hanya terdiam.

"Iya, iya... Ayo berdiri dulu..." ucap Kaito sambil membantu Luka berdiri. "Kau tidak apa- apa Len?" lanjut Kaito.

"Hah, iya..." jawab Len yang baru tersadar dari bengongnya. "A, aku tidak apa- apa..." lanjutnya.

"Len nii-chan, Maafin Luka. Tadi Luka terlalu senang bertemu Len nii-chan." Ucap Luka dengan wajah menyesalnya. Len menoleh kearah Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Luka, nggak sakit kok." Jawab Len dengan sedikit berbohong karena tidak mau membuat Luka lebih menyesal lagi.

"Tapi Luka chan tahu dari mana kalau dia Len?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Suaranya, Luka tahu dari suaranya Len nii-chan." Jawab Luka dengan ceria.

"Hmm... Lebih baik kita ngobrol di dalam saja. Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan pada Luka." Saran Kaito.

"Baiklah..." jawab Len dan Luka kompak.

Mereka bertiga masuk kekamarnya Luka. Luka duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Len dan kaito membawa kursi yang ada di sudut kamar tersebut dan meletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur Luka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Luka chan?" tanya Kaito membuka pembicaraan.

"Luka senang." Jawab Luka dengan polosnya, Kaito hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Luka, sepertinya maksud Kaito bukan itu.

"Bukan itu, maksudku apa Luka chan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirimu? Atau ada yang sakit?" jelas Kaito.

"Aneh? Tidak ada, Luka merasa baik- baik saja." Jawab Luka.

"Begitu, kalau merasa ada yang aneh, beritahukan padaku ya." Kata Kaito.

"Baik..." jawab Luka dengan bersemangat.

"Lalu Luka tadi bilang kalau bisa mengenali ku dari suaraku, kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya selama ini Luka tertidur?" tanya Len yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan saja. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya dari tadi, tapi sepertinya pertanyaan Kaito tadi lebih penting.

"Benar juga." Kata Kaito membenarkan.

"Luka mendengarnya, selama ini Luka ada di tempat sepi dan gelap, disana tidak terdengar apapun, tapi tiba- tiba terdengar suara Len nii-chan, karena mengikuti arah suara itu Luka menemukan pintu keluar dan bertemu Len nii-chan." Jelas Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa saat bertemu denganku Luka chan bilang tidak kenal?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Karena Luka benar- benar nggak kenal sama Dokter." Jawab Luka santai.

"Aku kan juga kadang- kadang berbicara padamu." Kata Kaito bingung.

"Memang bagaimana Luka bisa sadar dari komanya? Lalu jam berapa dia sadar?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab kaito singkat.

"hah? Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?"

"Saat hendak memeriksanya tiba- tiba dia sudah tidak ada dikamarnya, dengan panik aku mencarinya di rumah sakit ini. Tapi saat bertemu dengannya dan memanggilnya Luka chan malah lari menjauh." Jelas Kaito.

"Habis, kata mama hati- hati sama orang asing." Ucap Luka yang lagi- lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Untung saja aku bisa menangkapnya dan menjelaskan padanya. Untuk ukuran anak yang baru bangun dari komanya, larimu cepat juga Luka chan." Kata Kaito melanjutkan.

"Hehehe... nanti kita main lagi, ajak Len nii-chan juga." Ajak Luka.

"Iya... Iya..." jawab Kaito.

"Luka, kenapa kamu memanggilku 'nii-chan'?" tanya Len lagi.

"Kata Dokter, Len nii-chan sudah SMP, karena lebih tua dari Luka, jadi Luka panggil nii-chan." Jelas Luka.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya umurmu sekarang sudah 16 tahun?" tanya Len, dia semakin bingung saja dengan jawaban Luka tadi.

"Len nii-chan bicara apa? Luka kan baru 5 tahun." Sangkal Luka. "Eh, tapi kenapa Luka sudah sebesar ini ya?" Luka bingung sendiri.

Len menoleh pada Kaito, dia masih bingung dengan jawaban Luka tadi. Kenapa dia bisa menjelaskan kalau dirinya baru berusia 5 tahun. Seperti memahami kebingungan Len, Kaito mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tadi aku juga sudah menjelaskan hal yang sama, tapi tetap saja dia tidak percaya. Yah, tidak heran juga, karena dia koma pada usia 5 tahun dan tertidur selama 11 tahun lebih, saat sadar dia sudah jadi gadis 16 tahun yang jiwanya masih 5 tahun." Jelas Kaito panjang.

"Begitu." Jawab Len singkat antara mengerti dan tidak.

"Sepertinya masalah sudah sedikit dipahami ya. Kalau begitu karena ada pekerjaan lain kalian berdua ku tinggal dulu, nanti kalau ada sesuatu katakan padaku ya. Luka chan juga jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, tubuhmu belum benar- benar sehat, mengerti?" kata Kaito sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mengerti..." jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Kaito tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luka, dia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Luka.

"Oh iya, semalam aku sudah menghubungi Luki, katanya dia akan datang beberapa hari lagi." katanya.

"Eh? Onii-chan mau datang? kapan Dokter?" tanya Luka dengan rasa senang.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi dia bilang beberapa hari lagi."

"Hoorreee..." Luka kegirangan mendengar berita itu dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu Luki datang. Kaito yang melihat eksprei Luka hanya tertawa begitu juga dengan Len.

"Sudah ya." Ucap Kaito sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Beberapa saat setelah Kaito meninggalkan kamar, len hanya terdiam di kamar itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan sekarang, yang dia lakukan hanya bengong melihat kearah Luka, Luka yang tidak tahan dengan kondisi tersebut mulai mengajak Len bicara.

"Kenapa Len nii-chan diam saja?" tanya Luka.

"ti, tidak kenapa- kenapa..." jawab Len agak canggung. "Luka kenapa masih memanggilku nii-chan? Kan tadi Dokter Kaito sudah bilang hal yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Len.

"Luka nggak ngerti apa yang Dokter tadi bilang, lagipula Luka maunya manggil Len nii-chan." sangkal Luka sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Tapi kan..." Len menjeda kata- katanya, sulit juga mau menjelaskannya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Luka sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len yang otomatis membuat wajah Len memerah.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi..." sambil menahan malu Len memanglingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jadi boleh Luka panggil nii-chan?" desak Luka.

"Ya... Yah terserah Luka deh..." dengan pasrah Len mengiyakan perkataan Luka tadi.

"Hoorree... Luka suka Len nii-chan..." ucap Luka dengan polosnya yang tanpa disadarinya ucapannya tadi membuat Len jadi salah tingkah.

"A, Aku ju..."

Kriingg... Kriiiinggg...

Perkataan Len terpotong karena tiba- tiba Handphonenya berbunyi, dia segera membuka handphonenya dan membaca e-mail yang masuk ke inbox handphonenya, ternyata dari Rin saudaranya.

'Len, maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu yang menyenangkan, tapi bisakah kau kekamarku? Aku mau minta bantuan.'

Itulah isi dari e-mail singkat yang dikirim oleh Rin, yang entah kenapa membuat Len menghela napas panjang.

"Luka, aku mau kekamar Rin sebentar ya, nanti aku kesini lagi." Ucap Len.

"Eh, Luka mau ikut..." rengek Luka dengan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kata Dokter kan Luka jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Bujuk Len sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Luka nggak apa- apa kok, ya?" Luka mencoba menyakinkan Len.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Len tegas dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tu... Tunggu Len nii-chan." Luka segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar Len.

Braakkk...

Terdengar suara keras dari belakang, Len reflek menoleh kearah suara tadi dan melihat Luka yang sudah terjatuh kelantai. Dengan segera Len menghampiri Luka yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak apa- apa Luka?" tanya Len cemas.

"Aduuh, sakit..." kata Luka sambil menahan sakit pada lututnya.

"Kan sudah dibilangin, mana yang sakit?" kata Len, dia membantu Luka yang cukup kesulitan saat berdiri.

"Nggak sakit lagi kok." Kata Luka.

"Benar?" tanya Len khawatir. "Kalau begitu Luka tunggu disini saja ya? Nanti aku kesini lagi." Lanjut Len, dia lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Sreett...

Tiba- tiba Luka menarik ujung baju Len, Len menoleh kearah Luka yang terlihat hanya menunduk dan diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Luka mau ikut, Luka nggak mau sendirian..." kata Luka sambil cemberut. Len yang tidak sanggup melihat Luka begitu akhirnya walau sedikit ragu dia mengiyakan permintaan Luka.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, jadi jangan menangis ya." Jawab Len pasrah.

"Benar...?" tanya Luka senang.

"Iya, ayo pergi..." ajak Len sambil meraih tangan Luka.

"Ya..." jawab Luka dengan tesenyum.

Len merasa senang sekali saat menggandeng tangan Luka. Itu karena Luka adalah gadis yang disukainya. Luka yang juga menggenggam tangan Len begitu erat juga terlihat senang, walaupun tadi Luka bilang menyukai Len tapi sepertinya Luka belum benar- benar mengerti arti dari rasa suka yang diucapkannya tadi. Tapi biarpun begitu mereka berdua kelihatan sangat senang. Hanya tinggal menuggu waktu Luka memahami rasa suka yang sebenarnya.

_**To be conionue**_

Hikari's note:

Haaiii...

Apa kabarnya?

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca chapter 2 ini, juga buat kalian yang sudah mereview di chapter 1,,, aku jadi semakin bersemangat melanjutkan ceritanya.

Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, soalnya aku sekarang rada sibuk, jadi tidak bisa mengerjkan chapter ini dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya aku bingung juga mengatur jalan cerita di chapter 2 ini, terutama ending chapter 2 nya lebih bak dimana itu, akhirnya endingnya begini saja, tapi chapter 4 dan 5 sudah tahu kira- kira ber sambungnya dimna, belum kutulis sih...

Hehe...

Maaf ya bagi kalian yang kecewa sama chapter 2 ini...

Jangan berhenti baca fanfic ini ya..

Jika kalian ada saran, kritik atau ada yang typo, mohon kasih tahu Hikari ya, soalnya aku masih belajar...

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya...

Jaa ne...


	3. Chapter 3

_Onii-chan..._

_Setiap kita berjalan Onii-chan selalu menggandeng tangan Luka..._

_Luka suka sekali saat seperti itu..._

_Luka pikir rasanya akan sama jika orang lain yang melakukan..._

_Tapi..._

_Entah kenapa Luka merasa ada yang berbeda saat Len nii-chan yang mengenggam tangan Luka..._

_Tapi, Luka tidak bisa menjelaskannya..._

_Apa Onii-chan bisa menjelaskannya...?_

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: Len x Luka**_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Len dan Luka berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar Rin, sesekali mereka membicarakan sesuatu, sesekali juga mereka tertawa. Luka menggenggam tangan Len begitu erat yang kadang- kadang membuat Len tersipu jika dia menyadarinya atau jika orang yang berpapasan memperhatikan mereka, tapi biar begitu pun Len tetap menggandeng tangan Luka tanpa melepasnya sekali pun.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di kamar Rin.

"Rin, aku masuk ya?" kata Len saat sampai di kamar Rin, Len membuka pintu kamar Rin tanpa mengetok pintu karena dia yakin Rin pasti akan menyuruhnya langsung masuk. Dia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Luka.

"Lama amat Len." Gerutu Rin, "Eh...? siapa yang kau bawa itu? Cantik sekali." Tanya Rin saat menyadari keberadaan Luka di samping Len.

"Oh dia, Dia Megurine Luka, pasien dirumah sakit ini juga." Jelas Len singkat. "Luka perkenalkan ini Rin saudaraku." Len memperkenalkan Luka pada Rin.

"Aku Kagamine Rin, Salam kenal Luka-san." Kata Rin dengan ramah. Untuk sesaat Luka memeperhatikan wajah Rin lalu menoleh keara Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin yang merasa aneh dengan tindakan Luka.

"Wajahnya mirip dengan Len nii-chan..." kata Luka dengan serius.

"Len nii-chan...?" Rin menoleh pada Len, dia heran mendengar dengan cara Luka memanggil Len.

"Tentu saja mirip, Rin kan saudara kembarku." Len menjawab pertanyaan Luka tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Luka mengaguk tanda dia mengeti, lalu dia melihat kearah Rin.

"Rin nee-san, boleh Luka panggil Rin nee-san?" Ucap Luka ceria sambil mendekat kearah Rin.

"Eh? Kenapa...?" tanya Rin, tambah heran saja dia. "Len, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" lanjut Rin.

"Boleh tidak ya aku menceritakan ini padamu? Soalnya aku sudah janji tidak akan cerita pada siapapun." Kata Len ragu.

"Cerita dong... Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa- siapa, yakin deh." Bujuk Rin karena dia sangat ingin tahu tentang Luka.

"Hmmm... Baiklah..."

Len hanya menceritakan kalau Luka sudah koma selama 11 tahun dan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Luka. Dia sengaja tidak menceritakan penyebab komanya Luka, sebab dia tahu kalau menceritakan hal itu bukanlah haknya, selain itu Len tidak ingin membuat Luka mengingat kejadian itu. Dia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya yang menceritakan tentang itu adalah Dokter Kaito atau Luki, kakaknya Luka. Rin yang mendengarkan penjelasan Len jadi paham kenapa Luka menganggap kalau dirinya dan Len lebih tua, padahal jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi, Luka saja lebih tinggi dari Len. Tapi jika melihat sifat Luka yang benar- benar kekanakan memang wajar Luka memanggil dia dan Len kakak. Rin menatap Luka, kemudian tertawa ramah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku nee-san, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu 'Luka-chan', bagaimana?" tawar Rin dengan bersemangat.

"Boleh?" tanya Luka menyakinkan.

"Tentu saja." Balas Rin.

"Rin nee-san..." panggil Luka dengan ceria sambil memeluk Rin. Rin yang membalas pelukan Luka juga terlihat senang, sedangkan Len hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Luka chan manis sekaliii! Mulai hari kau jadi adikku saja ya...?" kata Rin dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Hei Rin, apa- apaan kau ini?" Tegur Len.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Rin yang lagi- lagi dengan nada jahilnya.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" balas Len. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja... ngomong- ngomong kau ada perlu apa memanggilku?" lanjutnya cepat, karena dia malas kalau harus mendengar kejahilan Rin lagi

"Oh ya, kau benar." Rin teringat sesuatu mendengar perkataan Len, sepertinya pengalihan Len berhasil. "Len kau bawa charger PSP ku kan? Ambilkan." lanjutnya.

"Iya, ada di tasku, kalau itu kau bisa ambil sendirikan? Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Len dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"kau menaruh tasmu di tempat jauh begitu, mana bisa aku mengambilnya. Repot kalau harus turun naik tempat tidur sendiri." Omel Rin sambil menunjuk Tas yang ada di kursi yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Iya, baiklah... tunggu sebentar." Jawab Len setengah malas, lalu dia berjalan kearah tasnya.

"Kaki Rin nee-san kenapa?" tanya Luka ketika dia melihat kearah kaki Rin.

"Oh ini? Tulang kakiku retak gara- gara jatuh di tangga taman saat latihan naik skate board. Yah... itu karena gurunya juga gak bagus sih..." jawab Rin sambil melirik kearah Len.

"Bukan salahku kakimu sampai retak begitu, itukan karena kau tidak lihat depan." Sangkal Len karena merasa disinggung oleh Rin. "Nih chargernya." Len memberikan benda yang diminta pada Rin.

"Thanks..." kata Rin sambil tertawa, dia menancapkan charger ke stop kontak yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Rin lalu mengambil jeruk yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu memberikannya pada Luka.

"Luka chan mau jeruk?" tawar Rin.

"Mau, makasih Nee-san." Jawab Luka sambil mengambil jeruk dari Rin. "Len nii-chan, kupasin dong..." sambung Luka sambil memberikan jeruk pada Len.

"Iya boleh, sini jeruknya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil jeruk di tangan Luka lalu mulai mengupasnya. Dia mengembalikan jeruk yang sudah dikupas pada Luka, Rin diam memperhatikan dua orang itu sambil mengupas jeruk yang ditangannya.

"Hoo... begitu..." ucap Rin sambil mengunyah jeruk, sepertinya dia berhasil menarik kesimpulan dari keadaan yang diperhatikannya dari tadi. Luka dan Len refleks menoleh.

"Ada apa Nee-san..?" tanya Luka sambil menoleh kearah Rin.

"Len, orang yang kau sukai itu Lu..."

"Waaa... Rin stop!" Len memotong pertanyaan Rin dengan cepat, sebelum Rin menyelesaikannya, sepertinya dia tidak mau didengar oleh Luka langsung. Luka yang melihatnya hanya bengong dan menunjukkan wajah yang bingung.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Rin dengan kesal.

"Jangan tanya di depan orangnya langsung dong." Protes Len.

"Memangnya Rin nee-san tadi mau tanya apa?" tanya Luka bingung.

"Aku tadi mau tanya apa..."

"Berhentii...!" Lagi- lagi Len memotong pertanyaan Rin. Rin jadi kesal sendiri oleh tindakan Len yang selalu memotong pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Rin sewot.

"Aku bilang jangan di depan orangnya." Jawab Len. "Oh ya Luka. Ayo kita kembali kekamarmu." ajak Len.

"Eeehhh...? Luka masih mau disini..." Tolaknya dengan nada kecewa.

"Nanti Dokter Kaito bingung mencari kita, ya Luka." Len membujuknya dengan susah payah, tapi tetap saja Luka menolak. setelah beberapa kali gagal membujuknya. Akhirnya Luka mengangguk walau dengan ekspresi kecewa. Len tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luka.

"Nah begitu, nanti kita main lagi kesini ya." Ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Luka. Wajah Luka sedikit memerah karenanya, kekecewaan diwajahnya juga sudah berkurang.

"Ayo..." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Luka, Luka juga menyambut tangan Len dengan cepat.

"Kalian ini mesra sekali." Kata Rin iseng.

"Biar saja..." jawab Len sambil menarik Luka keluar dari ruangan. Dia seolah tidak peduli dengan keisengan Rin tadi, tapi wajahnya tetap saja memerah.

"Daaah Rin nee-san... nanti Luka kesini lagi..." ucap Luka sambil melambaikan tangan pada Rin, Rin juga membalas lambaian tangan Luka sambil tersenyum.

Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di kamar Luka. Luka langsung menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur. Cukup lama mereka mengobrol disana, membicarakan berbagai macam, mereka terlihat begitu senang, mereka tertawa sampai ruangan perlahan menjadi sepi. Tidak lama Luka tertidur, Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah bergerak kesana kemari, padahal dia baru saja bangun dari komanya. Sebenarnya Len sudah berniat pulang daritadi, tapi karena Luka memintanya untuk tetap disini. Akhirnya Len menemani Luka sampai dia tertidur. Dia baru pulang saat Luka sudah benar- benar tertidur.

Besoknya...

Cuaca hari ini sepertinya tidak bersahabat, awan gelap terlihat menutupi kota, sepertinya akan turun hujan yang cukup deras. Luka yang memperhatikan awan yang bergerak perlahan melalui jendela yang terbuka di samping tempat tidurnya, kadang dia juga memeperhatikan kearah bawah jendelanya.

"Bosan..." katanya sambil menghela napas. "Len nii- chan lama sekali datangnya..." lanjutnya.

Perlahan air menetes dari langit, perlahan hanya gerimis tapi lama kelamaan menjadi hujan yang cukup deras. Beberapa tetes air masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Ah... hujan...!" katanya dengan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela.

Tok... Tok...

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Luka yang mengira yang datang adalah Len, langsung berlari kearah pintu dengan bersemangat.

"Len nii- chan...?" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu kamar. Tapi ternyata yang datang bukan orang yang dia kira. Yang datang ternyata Kaito yang ingin melihat keadaan Luka.

"Yaahh... Ternyata dokter..." Katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan nada kecewa begitu Luka chan?"tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Luka nungguin Len nii chan, tapi Len nii-chan belum datang." jawab Luka.

"Oh, begitu?" ucap kaito, sekilas dia melihat kedalam kamar Luka, dia melihat jendela kamar Luka yang terbuka, padahal di luar sedang hujan deras.

"Kenapa jendelanya tidak ditutup Luka chan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah jendela tersebut dan menutup jendelanya. "kalau hujan jendela harus ditutup, kalau tidak nanti tempat tidur dan lantainya basah." Lanjutnya memeperingati Luka.

"Dokter, Len nii-chan sudah datang belum?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kearah Kaito, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaito tadi.

"Sepertinya belum, mungkin saja dia datang terlambat karena hujan ini. Luka tunggu saja disini." Sarannya.

"Baik..." jawabnya dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, nanti kalau ada sesuatu panggil saja." Kata Kaito sambil meninggalkan kamar Luka.

"Hati- hati dijalan Dokter..." Kata Luka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaito hanya tertawa melihatnya tingkah Luka.

Luka menuggu Len sambil memperhatikan hujan yang sudah sedikit reda, dia memeperhatikan sekeliling halaman Rumah sakit yang terlihat samar dari jendela. Disana terlihat beberapa genangan air yang cukup besar, melihat hal itu Luka tersenyum ceria, dia lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengambil sandalnya yang ada dirak, dia lalu berlari meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa menutup pintu. Ditengah jalan Luka bertemu dengan Rin yang sedang berjalan menggunakan tongkat, sepertinya dia sedang membiasakan diri dengan tongkat. Luka yang melihat Rin langsung menyapanya.

"Ah, Rin nee-saan..." panggilnya.

"Oh, Luka chan." Rin menoleh kearah Luka yang sedang berlari mendekati Rin.

"Len nii-chan mana?" tanya Luka langsung.

"Belum datang, katanya dia sedikit terlambat karena lupa bawa payung." Jawab Rin.

"Oh, kalau begitu Luka mau sekalian nunggu Len nii-chan. Dahh Rin nee-san..." dengan cepat Luka meninggalkan Rin yang bingung dengan kata- kata Luka.

"Eh? Tunggu... Apa maksudmu dengan 'sekalian' Lu...?" belum dapat jawabannya Luka sudah keburu menghilang. Rin menghela napas panjang. Dia berniat mengatakannya pada Len nanti, karena tak mungkin dia mengejar Luka yang sudah berlari cukup jauh. Rin lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tidak berapa lama Len sampai di kamar Rin. Sepertinya dia menerobos hujan dan berlari kesini.

"Akhirnya bisa sampai juga." Katanya setelah masuk ke kamar Rin.

"Kau kesini hujan- hujan begini Len?" tanya Rin heran karena Len datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. "Bajumu basah tuh." Katanya memberi tahu Len.

"Biar saja... habis ini aku mau langsung ke tempat Luka dulu..." balasnya.

"Oh ya, Luka tadi mencarimu." Kata Rin memberitahukan Len.

"Eh? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Len

"Tidak tahu, tapi tadi dia bilang mau sekalian menunggumu." Jawab Rin sambil mengingat perkataan Luka.

"Eh? 'sekalian'?" tanya Len bingung.

"Iya, sekalian." Kata Rin yang juga masih bingung.

Suasana hening menghampiri kamar tersebut, Len dan Rin sibuk memikirkan maksud perkataan Luka tadi. Sampai seseorang dari mereka bersuara.

"Berarti dia sedang melakukan sesuatu ya...?" tanya Len ragu.

"Mungkin saja..." angguk Rin sependapat dengan Len.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya." Kata Len.

"oke."

Len berjalan keluar kamar Rin, lalu menuju lift. Dia ingin memastikan Luka ada dikamar atau tidak. Setelah sampai dilantai teratas, terlihat dari jauh pintu kamar Luka yang terbuka, dia melihat kedalam dan ternyata memang tak ada siapa- siapa disitu. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Dokter Kaito, tapi Dkter juga tidak tahu, katanya dia menyuruh Luka menunggu dikamarnya, tapi biar begitu juga Luka tidak ada. Len berpikir Luka tidak mungkin keluar jauh dari rumah sakit. Saat melewati jendela, dia melihat Luka dihalaman belakang rumah sakit. Dia bergegas meminjam payung dan segera menuju tempat Luka.

Saat sampai Len melihat Luka yang sedang seru- serunya bermain di genangan air, dia mencipratkan air yang sedikit berlumpur itu dengan kedua kakinya, dia terlihat tidak peduli pada hujan yang masih cukup deras ini, rambutnya yang panjang sesekali terkena cipratan lumpur, bajunya juga sudah benar- benar basah, tapi sepertinya dia benar- benar tidak peduli. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan Len dia terus saja bermain dengan air. Len terdiam melihat Luka yang begitu ceria. Sampai Luka menoleh kearahnya dan memanggilnya.

"Ahh... Len nii-chan, selamat datang..." sambutnya dengan tertawa ceria. Lalu berlari kearah Len.

ZRRUUUTT...

"Eh?"

"Awass!"

BRUUGHH!

Luka hampir terpeleset saat berlari mendekati Len, tapi untung saja Len berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi tetap saja mereka jatuh berdua. Luka yang terjatuh diatas tubuh Len terdiam.

"Aduhhh..." ringis Len.

"Luka, tidak apa- apa? Kalau ditempat basah begini jalannya hati- hati." Len berbicara pada Luka yang masih terdiam.

Sesaat Luka masih memandang kearah Len, Len heran melihat Luka yang terdiam begitu.

"Luka tidak apa- apa?" tanyanya lagi. Luka terkejut mendengarnya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya. Setelah itu dia tertawa melihat Len.

"Len nii-chan penuh lumpur..." katanya dengan tawa cerianya.

"Inikan gara- gara jatuh tadi." Jawab Len. Luka yang masih tertawa melihat Len membuatnya menjadi malu sendiri. "Tertawamu berlebihan, Luka" Kata Len sambil mencipratkan air kearah Luka.

"Hyaaa... Kalau begitu Luka balas..." jawabnya sambil membalas cipratan Len tadi.

Mereka saling membalas serangan masing- masing, mereka bermain sambil tertawa ceria. Tidak peduli hujan yang masih terus turun. Mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Mereka berhenti sampai mereka benar- benar lelah dan saat itu hujan sudah berhenti, sinar matahari mulai muncul dari balik awan gelap yang tersisa. Mereka terdiam sampai Luka mengawali pembicaraan.

"Len nii-chan mirip dengan onii-chan ya..." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Mirip?" tanya Len bingung.

"Iya mirip sekali..." jawabnya.

"Saat hujan Onii-chan sering menemani Luka main seperti tadi, Onii-chan juga selalu baik sama Luka, selalu memperhatikan Luka. Seperti Len nii-chan." Lanjutnya.

"Jika ada Len nii-chan seperti ada Onii-chan, Luka suka sekali ada Len nii-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Len.

DEGH!

"Oh..." tanggap Len singkat.

Len merasa seperti kecewa mendengar kata- kata Luka tadi. Dia merasa kesal mengetahui bahwa Luka menganggap dirinya seperti kakak Luka. Berarti kalau kakaknya datang Luka akan menjauh darinya? Dia tidak mau kalau begitu. Len yang terdiam membuat Luka heran.

"Len nii-chan kenapa?" tanya Luka cemas.

"Ayo kita masuk Luka." Ajak Len tanpa melihat kearah Luka.

"Iya...?" jawab Luka dengan nada sedikit bertanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Len yang biasanya menggandeng tangan Luka, kali ini tidak dilakukannya. Dia berjalan sedikit jauh didepan Luka. Luka yang merasa hanya terdiam memperhatikan Len yang berjalan didepannya, dia merasa kesepian karena tak ada yang menarik tangannya seperti biasa. Denga perasaan bingung, kesepian dan sedih, Luka tetap berjalan mengikuti seseorang didepannya.

_**To Be Continue**_

Authors note:

Apa kabar semua...?

Maaf updatenya kelamaan lagi...

Hehehe...

Bagaimana chapter 3 ini? Bagus tidak? Chapter ini aku update tanpa kubaca ulang, karena aku ngetiknya tengah malam... *gak ada hubungan

Semoga chapter ini gak bikin kecewa...

Di chapter ini aku merasa kurang puas dibeberapa bagian, tapi semoga kalian puas...

Awalnya karakter Len disini mau aku buat rada tsundere, tapi gak jadii... aku ganti jadi karakter yang rada dewasa. Ngomong2 Luka yang memanggil namanya sendiri itu berlebihan tidak ya?

Sampaikan semua kritik, saran, typo atau ada yang kurang tepat lewat review ya...

Aku sangat senang membaca review dari kalian semua...

Maaf ya , mungkin reviewnya ada yang belun kubalas...

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya...

Jaa Nee~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Len nii-chan..._

_Hari ini tidak datang lagi ya...?_

_Kemarin juga tidak datang..._

_Kenapa? Apa Luka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Len nii-chan marah...?_

_Kalau tidak ada Len nii-chan, entah kenapa rasanya sepi sekali..._

_Luka tidak suka sendirian..._

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: Len x Luka**_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Suasana di kamar yang bertuliskan angka 2.004 pada papan kecil yang terpasang di depan pintunya terasa sangat tenang, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari PSP yang sibuk dimainkan Rin. Sesekali Rin berkomentar pada permainannya sendiri, sesekali juga dia menghentikan permainannya dan melirik kearah Len yang duduk di dekat jendela kamar tersebut. Len yang biasanya begitu sampai ke kamar Rin langsung bergegas ke tempatnya Luka hari ini terlihat hanya duduk melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Len nii-chan mirip dengan onii-chan ya...'

Dia teringat kata- kata yang Luka ucapkan beberapa hari lalu. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata Luka itu, tetapi dia merasa tidak puas kalau Luka hanya menganggap dia sebagai kakaknya. Berati kalau Luki, kakaknya datang dan menemui Luka ada kemungkinan dia tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengan Luka. Len mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan Luka lagi, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, dia tetap saja tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan Luka. Seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Hari ketika mereka bermain di kubangan air saat hujan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Sesekali Luka mencoba mengejar langkah Len yang ada didepannya dengan cukup bersusah payah, mengetahui hal itu Len jadi merasa bersalah, dia memperlambat langkahnya agar Luka bisa mengimbanginya. Sampai mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Luka mencoba mengajak Len berbicara, tetapi di tanggapi hanya dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat dari Len. Luka yang merasa ada yang aneh, bertanya pada Len. Tetapi Len hanya menjawab tidak ada apa- apa. Merasa Len seperti tidak ingin diajak berbicara, dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih Luka memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya apa pun lagi, sampai mereka sampai dikamarnya Luka. Saat membuka pintu kamar, mereka terkejut melihat Kaito yang duduk di kursi yang ada didekat meja sambil menulisi beberapa lembar kertas. Dia menoleh ketika menyadari ada yang membuka pintu.

"Sudah kembali?" katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Len dan Luka, yang entah kenapa senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan dimata mereka.

"Ka... kami kembali..." kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kalian bermain dengan gembira ya...?" lanjut Kaito ketika dia melihat Len dan Luka yang penuh dengan lumpur. Mereka menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum kaku. Sebenarnya Kaito ingin menceramahi 2 orang itu, tetapi melihat badan mereka yang basah kuyup dia memutuskan untuk menundanya, dia lebih memilih menyuruh mereka untuk segera mandi.

"Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu." Kata Kaito sambil memberikan handuk yang dia ambil dari lemari dan memberikannya pada Luka dan len.

"Kalau begitu aku pakai kamar mandi di tempatnya Rin saja." Kata Len sambil mengambil handuk yang diberikan kaito. "Aku permisi dulu." Lanjutnya, dia lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tu, tunggu Len nii-chan...!" cegah Luka sambil menarik tangan Len, yang otomatis membuat langkah Len terhent dan membalikan badannya kearah Luka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len bingung.

"Nanti Len nii-chan kesini lagi kan? Len nii-chan nggak akan langsung pulang kan...?" tanya Luka dengan sikap manjanya.

"Eh, Tapi..." Len berniat menolaknya, tetapi begitu dia melihat tatapan memohon Luka, akhirnya dia mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah, tapi mungkin agak lama." Jawabnya.

"Hore...! nanti Luka tunggu Len nii-chan..." kata Luka sambil memeluk Len dan tentu saja membuat wajah Len merah. Kaito hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Nah Luka, ayo mandi sana." Kaito menyuruh Luka segera mandi, yang dijawab Luka dengan cerianya. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Len yang sudah berjalan, Luka segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya tersebut. sebelumnya Kaito menjelaskan dulu beberapa hal pada Luka, setelah Luka sedikit memahami apa yang dia jelaskan, dia langsung meninggalkan Luka dikamarnya karena dia masih ada perkerjaan yang lain.

Tidak lama kemudian, Len yang sudah mengganti bajunya degan baju olah raga dan jaket luarnya, berjalan kearah kamar Luka. Handuk yang dibawanya tadi dikalungkan dilehernya.

Tok! Tok!

Len mengetuk pintu kamar Luka saat dia sudah didepannya.

"Luka, sudah selesai belum?" tanyanya tanpa membuka pintu dan tetap berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, Len nii-chan bantuin Luka dong." Teriaknya dari dalam kamar. Mendengar permintaan Luka, Len langsung membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada a..."

Perkataan Len terpotong saat melihat Luka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu, punggung Luka terlihat karena dia belum memasang resleting belakang bajunya. Rambut panjangnya yang disampingkannya untuk mempermudah menarik resletingnya. Sepertinya Luka kesulitan untuk menaikkan resleting bajunya.

BRAAKK!

Reflek Len menutup pintu yang dari tadi belum dilepasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena melihat yang barusan.

"Len nii-chan, kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi...?" tanya Luka yang bingung karena tindakan Len barusan.

"Selesaikan dulu pakai bajunya, kukira tadi sudah selesai." Jawab Len dengan setengah berteriak dari balik pintu, terdengar langkah kaki Luka yang berjalan mendekat kearah pintu.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka Luka dari dalam. Len yang terkejut reflek menoleh kearah Luka yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Karena baju yang dikenakan Luka belum di resleting dengan benar, sebagian bajunya merosot dibagian depan. Len yang melihatnya langsung menoleh kearah lain, sedangkan Luka yang terlihat tidak peduli bingung terhadap sikap Len.

"Len nii-chan, Luka tidak bisa memasang bagian belakang, bantuin dong.." Pintanya lagi. Karena Luka tadi terlihat benar-benar kesulitan, akhirnya Len menyanggupi permintaan Luka.

"Iya, iya baiklah." Kata Len sambil menahan gugupnya.

Luka berjalan masuk, kemudian Len berjalan mendekat kearah Luka dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Hadap sana." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk kearah depannya, Luka memutar badannya dan sekarang membelakangi Len.

Len berusaha setenang mungkin, tapi tetap saja sulit dilakukannya. Ternyata resleting baju Luka tersangkut di kainnya, Len berusaha membetulkannya. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak sulit, tapi karena Len yang gugup jadi membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya. Sementara Len terlihat kesulitan, Luka hanya berdiri tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Len bisa memperbaiki dan segera memasangkannya.

"Sudah selesai." Katanya dengan nada lega.

"Terima kasih Len nii-chan..." Kata Luka, kemudian dia memutar badannya kearah Len.

"Tidak masalah." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kemana Dokter kaito?" lanjutnya saat melihat sekeliling kamar Luka.

"Dia pergi, katanya masih ada urusan." Jawabnya.

"Oh..." jawab Len singkat, sesaat dia memperhatikan lantai kamar Luka yang terlihat ada tetes-tetes air yang cukup banyak, dia bingung kenapa bisa ada tetes air, lalu dia melihat kearah Luka dan benar saja Luka belum mengeringkan rambutnya, bajunya yang baru saja dipakainya terlihat basah di bagian bahunya.

"Luka, kenapa kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar?" tanya Len.

"Eh? Sudah kok..." jawab Luka.

"Sudah darimana? Masih basah begitu." Kata Len tegas, kemudian dia mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya didekat Luka. "Duduk sini, biar kukeringkan lagi." Perintahnya.

Luka duduk dikursi yang diletakkan oleh Len, kemudian Len mulai mengeringkan rambut panjang Luka dengan handuk yang ada dilehernya tadi. Dengan lembut Len mengusap kepala Luka dengan handuknya. Luka tersenyum senang dengan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Len padanya, dia merasa Len benar-benar mirip dengan Luki.

Memang sudah sifat Len yang selalu memeperhatikan Luka, walau dia tahu Luka menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Len masih terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Kemarin dia tidak menemui Luka, bukannya sengaja tapi kemarin dia benar-benar tidak bisa karena ada kegiatan disekolahnya. Karena itu hari ini dia ingin ketemu, tapi entah kenapa dia masih sedikit kesal, walau kemarin-kemarin dia sempat lupa. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba...

BUAGH!

"Aduh..."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melemparnya dengan jeruk yang mengenai tepat dikepalanya. Sambil mengusap kepalanya Len menoleh kearah yang kira-kira asal dari lemparan jeruk tersebut, dia melihat kearah Rin yang tertawa karena arah sasarannya sangat tepat.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Rin? Pakai melempar jeruk segala." Katanya dengan kesal.

"Salahmu, dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau nggak dengar." Jawab Rin dengan tersenyum dan melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Sakit tahu!" balas Len dengan rasa kesal yang bertambah.

"Hahaha... Maaf deh..." kata Rin sambil tertawa, dia seperti tidak minta maaf saja, tapi memang begitulah Rin. "Kenapa kau melamun dari tadi? Tidak ke tempat Luka?" tanya Rin sekaligus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Len sambil melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Oh ya, aku dengar dari Dokter Kaito kalau kemarin Luka tidak sehat." Kata Rin sambil mengingat, kemudian dia mengambil handphone yang ada ditas Len, dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

"Eh?" Len mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rin.

"Iya, kemarin Luka demam tinggi, dan sekarang dia tidak ada dikamarnya." Kata Rin sambil menunjukkan layar handphone Len yang baru saja diambilnya tadi. Dilayarnya tertulis pesan dari Kaito yang meminta Len membantunya mencari Luka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" kata Len panik, dia berdiri lalu berlari menuju kamar Luka.

"Tunggu Len! Aku bantu mencarinya...!" teriak Rin dari kamar, tetapi sepertinya tidak didengar oleh Len. "Tadi seperti tidak ingin bertemu, sekarang malah panik begitu..." gerutu Rin sambil mendengus kesal.

Sementara itu...

Beberapa saat sebelumnya dikamar Luka, Luka yang terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Dia memperhatikan sekitar kamarnya yang sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Len nii-chan..."

"Onii-chan..."

Panggilnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Luka tidak suka sendirian..." gumamnya.

Dia berusaha turun dari dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan terhuyung, dia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Saat Len tiba dikamar Luka, dia melihat luka sudah tidak ada disana. Dengan segera dia berlari mencarinya, dia berlari ketempat yang kira-kira didatangi oleh Luka dan mencarinya disana, tetapi dia tetap saja tak bisa menemukannya. Saat dia mencari di salah satu koridor yang sepi, dia menemukan Luka disana. Terlihat Luka yang terduduk lemas dengan tangan kanannya yang berpegangan pada dinding disebelahnya.

"Luka...!" Len berlari mendekati Luka dengan segera.

Luka yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur dia mencoba mengenalinya.

Begitu tahu siapa yang datang Luka langsung memeluk Len yang sudah berada didepannya. Len yang membalas pelukan Luka merasa sedikit Lega karena sudah menemukan Luka.

"Luka, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len tanpa melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Nii-chan..." Panggilnya.

Len terdiam sesaat ketika Luka mengatakannya. Entah yang dipanggil Luka tadi Len atau Luki. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia segera menepis kebingungannya, dengan cepat Len menggendong Luka dan segera membawanya kekamarnya, dia berjalan cepat menuju lift, saat hampir sampai dia bertemu Rin yang menggunakan kursi rodanya, sepertinya dia juga mencari Luka.

"Rin...!" panggilnya, Rin segera menoleh dan melihat Len yang berjalan sambil menggendong Luka, dengan cepat dia memutar kursi rodanya. Sesaat dia heran melihat Len yang begitu.

"Len, bagaimana...?" tanyanya.

"Cepat telepon Dokter Kaito dengan handphoneku, bilang kalau Luka sudah ketemu dan akan segera kubawa kekamarnya." Perintah Len.

"Baik." Dengan segera Rin mengeluarkan handphone dari kantongnya dan mencari nomor yang akan diteleponnya. Len bergegas masuk ke lift yang pintunya sudah terbuka dan Karena sinyal tidak sampai didalam lift maka Rin akan menyusulnya setelah selesai menelpon.

Saat sampai dikamarnya, Len segera membaringkan Luka ditempat tidurnya dan memakaikan selimut pada Luka. Tidak berapa lama Kaito dan Rin datang hapir bersamaan dan membuka pintu dengan cukup keras, Kaito berjalan dengan cepat kearah Luka. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Kaito yang sedang memeriksa Luka, Len sedikit menjauh dari tempatnya, dia duduk dikursi yang tidak begitu jauh dari Rin. Melihat Len yang daritadi diam saja Rin mencoba untuk membuyarkannya.

"Kenapa kau yang terlihat sangat khawatir Len?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak tahu kenapa, begitu mendengar Luka sakit saja aku jadi panik begini." Jawabnya.

"Huh, padahal kau tadi terlihat seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..." kata Rin dengan nada yang menuduh.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku tadi hanya sedang bingung." Katanya dengan kesal.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Rin lanjut.

'Gawat, kalau begini dia bisa tahu...' katanya dalam hati, Len merasa bodoh sudah terpancing omongan Rin, dia tidak ingin Rin tahu masalahnya, karena bisa-bisa dia bakal ditertawakan. Len melihat kearah Rin yang masih menuggu jawabannya.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi karena Len belum juga memberi jawaban.

"I... itu..." Len mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara Kaito yang baru selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, mereka menoleh kearah Kaito secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Len, dia merasa terselamatkan oleh intrupsi dari Kaito. Sedangkan Rin lagi-lagi mendengus kesal karena Len tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Bagaimana Luka?" tanya Len khawatir.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, dia sudah tidur karena pengaruh obat." Jawab Kaito tenang.

"Begitu.." kata Len lega, Rin yang mendengarnya juga merasa Lega.

"Len, bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar? Aku ingin kau mengawasinya, kalau tidak ada yang mengawasi nanti dia hilang lagi." Kaito meminta Len untuk menjaga Luka sementara dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya yang cukup banyak untuk hari ini. "Aku akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan perkerjaanku." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu, aku bisa kok..." Len menyanggupi permintaan kaito, dia merasa senang mendengarnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Rin?" Len menoleh kearah Rin.

"Hmmm..." Rin memperhatikan jam sebentar. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang. "Aku mau kembali kekamarku sebentar, nanti kalau sudah waktunya kau pulang aku yang akan menjaganya." Kata Rin setelah memastikan jam dengan tepat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Len, setelah itu Rin memutar kursi rodanya dan mulai menggerakkan rodanya. Tidak berapa lama Kaito yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya juga meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tolong ya." Kata Kaito sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Len hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Len kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Luka yang tidur, sepertinya memang keadaannya sudah membaik, walau badannya masih panas, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang. Len terdiam dan masih memperhatikan Luka.

'Nii-chan...'

Sepintas dia teringat perkataan Luka saat dia menemukan Luka tadi. Dia berpikir siapa yang Luka panggil tadi dia atau Luki kakaknya. Dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja pikiran itu masih ada dikepalanya, Luka menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya jadi wajar saja kalau Luka tadi mengira kalau yang datang adalah Luki.

"Saat itu siapa yang kau panggil Luka...?" Len berkata pada Luka yang masih tidur dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan terdengar sedih.

Selama beberapa jam Len hanya duduk diam, sampai terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk seseorang, Len segera membuka pintu itu dan ternyata Rin yang datang sedikit lebih cepat.

"Len, kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Rin yang sudah masuk kekamar.

"Iya, aku pulang sekarang." Jawab Len singkat.

Seperti kebiasaannya yang selama ini, sebelum dia pergi dia mengusap pipi Luka dan mengucapkan salam padanya, lalu berjalan dengan santai keluar rumah sakit. Rin yang tetap tinggal dikamar Luka menggerakkan Kursi rodanya kesamping Luka.

Perlahan dengan suara yang kecil Luka mengigau, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rin cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... Kalau Len mendengar ini Bagaimana reaksinya ya...?" Kata Rin sambil terkikik geli.

_**To be conionue**_

Hikari's note:

Aku mau nyoba bales review dicerita, sekali-sekali...

Raikou minato (chp.3): sama- sama, terima kasih juga... reviewnya gak berlebihan kok, aku malah senang membaca reviewnya, aku juga senang karena ada yang suka sama cerita ini...

Aprian.  (chp.3): itu maksudnya Luka merasa kalo sifat Len itu mirip Luki, kalo mukanya memang gak mirip. Aku inget kok, walau nama lengkap fbnya lupa... haha...

Veline Shee (chp.3): Luki akan muncul dichapter berikutnya, mungkin chapter 5 ato 6 ya... terimakasih pendapatnya, gak berlebihan kan ya...? awalnya mau aku ganti, tapi gak jdi deh...

liveless-snow (chp.3): iya, memang disitu kurang, mungkin karena ngetiknya jam 1 malem ya, jadinya gak konsen lagi... haha... makasih sudah di kasih tahu...

sudah semua kan ya? Maaf Kalo ada yang gak kubales, mungkin terlewat...

terima kasih semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita ini...

seperti biasa, kalau ada yang typo, yang kurang ato ada saran lain silakan sampaikan lewat review...

jaa ne~~


	5. Chapter 5

_Onii-chan lama sekali datangnya..._

_Luka ingin segera bertemu Onii-chan..._

_Tapi..._

_Kenapa ya Luka merasa tidak kesepian...?_

_Mungkinkah karena ada Len nii-chan...?_

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: Len x Luka**_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Luka duduk terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang bukan kamarnya, ruangan yang berbeda dari kamar lainnya, ruangan yang hanya terdapat meja kerja dan beberapa lemari yang terisi penuh oleh buku- buku yang tebal dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan didalamnya. Kaito yang duduk di kursi belakang meja sibuk dengan kegiatannya dari tadi. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Luka yang dari tadi duduk di kursi untuk tamu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Kaito datang kekamar Luka untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Dokter, Luka mau main diluar..." Celetuk Luka pada Kaito yang baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tidak, Luka chan masih harus istirahat." Tolak Kaito.

"Yaaahhh... Sebentar saja..."

"Untuk sekarang tidak."

Kaito beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Luka agar dia tetap mau di kamarnya tetapi berkali-kali juga Luka meminta ijin agar dia bisa keluar kamarnya. Memang keadaan Luka sudah membaik, tapi tetap saja dia masih perlu istirahat. Tapi memang selama beberapa hari ini dia tidak keluar kamar sama sekali, wajar saja kalau bosan terus-terusan di tempat yang sama. Kaito tampak berpikir sebentar memutuskan bagaimana baiknya, setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Kaito mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau Luka chan ke ruanganku saja?" Tawar Kaito.

"Boleh?" Tanya Luka lagi

"Iya, Tapi mungkin disana kau juga akan cepat bosan." Kaito sedikit ragu kalau Luka akan betah berada di ruangannya. "Tapi, aku punya beberapa buku yang mungkin Luka chan suka." Lanjut kaito.

"Mau, Luka mau lihat bukunya." Jawab Luka dengan senyum cerianya.

"baiklah, Ayo pergi."

Mereka lalu keluar kamar dan segera berjalan kelantai 19, tempat ruangan Kaito.

Sekarang Luka berada di ruang kerjanya Kaito, Sesekali dia memainkan apa saja yang ada di atas meja atau memakan cookies yang diberikan Kaito. Buku yang ditunjukkan Kaito tadi hanya dilihatnya sebentar lalu diletakkannya diatas meja, buku itu buku cerita dongeng yang memang sudah ada dirumah sakit ini, biasanya buku itu dipinjamkan pada pasien anak-anak atau siapa saja yang merasa bosan atau butuh hiburan selama mereka dirawat. Sepertinya buku ini sudah sering dipinjamkan, terlihat dari sampul bukunya yang sudah lecek.

Luka yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mulai terlihat bosan. Kaito yang menyadarinya kobosanan Luka akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas- kertas di atas mejanya Pada Luka.

"Lho, bukunya tidak dibaca Luka chan?" tanya Kaito yang melihat buku yang diberikannya hanya diletakkan Luka diatas meja.

"Nanti saja, Luka mau ceritanya dibacain Len nii-chan." Jawabnya dengan senyum polosnya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sudah kirim pesan ke Len untuk menjemputmu disini, nanti kau bawa saja buku itu kekamarmu." Jelas kaito.

"Makasih Dokter..." Jawab Luka.

Setelah itu kaito kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Suasana tenang untuk sesaat sampai Luka mulai bertanya pada kaito.

"Dokter, Onii-chan kapan datangnya...?" tanya Luka dengan suara pelan. Memang saat itu Kaito mengatakan kalau Luki akan datang dalam beberapa hari, tetapi sekarang sudah hampir satu minggu dan Luki belum juga datang. Kaito menghentikan tangannya yang dari tadi sibuk dengan kertas dimejanya, kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Luki masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, katanya memang butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Amerika." Jelas Kaito, dia meletakkan penanya dan berjalan kearah Luka.

"Tapi..." Luka menjeda kata-katanya, kepalanya tertunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, Luki juga pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengan Luka chan." Kata Kaito sambil mengusap kepala Luka.

"Benar...?" tanya Luka menyakinkan.

"Iya tentu saja, karena Luka kan adik yang paling disayanginya." Jawab Kaito. Luka tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa Papa dan Mama juga akan datang bersama Onii-chan?" tanya Luka lagi.

Kaito terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luka.

'Bukankah orang tua Luka sudah meninggal karena dibunuh? Dan Luka sendiri yang melihat kejadian itu. Kenapa sekarang dia bertanya begitu?'

Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang terpikir olehnya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Luka akan bertanya seperti itu. Kaito terdiam lama sampai Luka memanggilnya.

"Dokter...?" panggil Luka yang melihat Kaito terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, itu..." Kaito menjedanya, dia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, atau lebih baik dia menanyakan pada Luka tentang hal itu.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu dua kali. Menyadarkan kaito dari pikirannya, dia tersenyum kearah Luka.

"Mungkin itu Len." Katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Dan benar saja saat pintu dibuka terlihat Len yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Kaito mempersilahkan Len masuk.

"Len nii-chan, selamat datang." katanya ceria ketika Len sudah didepannya, Len hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sesaat Len melihat kearah kaito yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya, sepertinya dia masih memikirkan pertannyaan Luka tadi. Len heran melihatnya mulai penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

Kaito yang mendengar pertanyaan Len hanya tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepalanya, untuk sementara dia tidak ingin mengatakannya didepan Luka, sepertinya akan sangat gawat kalau Luka sampai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Luka tidak kembali kekamar? Kan Len sudah datang." Katanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, Ayo kembali kekamar." Ajak Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Luka hanya diam menanggapi ajakan Len, dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa Luka?" tanya Len yang melihat Luka tidak menanggapi ajakannya. Luka mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Len. Len bingung dengan maksud dari gerakan Luka.

"Len nii-chan gendong Luka dong..." Pintanya dengan manja.

"Eh? Tapi..." mendadak wajah len merah mendengar permintaan Luka.

"Waktu itu kan Len nii-chan juga menggendong Luka, Ayolah..." Bujuk Luka.

"Eh, Luka tahu kalau yang menggendongmu waktu itu aku?" tanya Len heran.

"Iya, tentu saja Luka tahu..." jawab Luka, "Len nii-chan tidak mau ya...?" tanya Luka dengan nada kecewa.

"Iya, baiklah..." Len senang mendengar jawaban Luka, dia mengiyakan permintaan Luka. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah menggendong Luka, walau Len lebih pendek dari Luka tapi kelihatannya dia tidak kesulitan mengangkat Luka. Luka segera memeluk bahu Len sambil tertawa senang.

"Luka, jangan lupa bukunya, katanya kau ingin Len yang membacakan ceritanya." Kaito memberiikan beberapa buku pada Luka yang tadi ditunjukkannya. Len yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hehe... Makasih Dokter." Kata Luka sambil tertawa.

"Kami permisi dulu." Kata Len sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kaito.

Setelah Len dan Luka meninggalkan ruangannya, Kaito duduk bersandar kursinya. Beberapa lembar kertas yang tadinya sibuk di kerjakannya sekarang hanya berserakkan diatas mejanya, sekarang dia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya tadi. Dia masih memikirkan pertannyaan Luka tadi.

"Kenapa Luka masih menganggap kalau orang tuanya masih hidup, padahal dia sudah melihatnya sendiri?" gumamnya.

"Haaahhh... Sepertinya akan sulit untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya..."

Kaito menghela napas panjang, lalu dia mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba seorang perawat mengetuk pintu dan masuk saat Kaito mempersilakannya, perawat tadi membawa beberapa map yang penuh oleh kertas, sepertinya hari ini dia benar-benar akan sibuk.

_~~~Childish, Skip time~~~_

"Rin, bisa kau bukakan pintunya." Kata Len saat mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Luka.

"Iya, Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Rin dengan setengah berteriak.

Rin yang memang sudah menunggu didalam bergegas mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Saat membuka pintu dia terdiam sesaat melihat Len yang sedang menggendong Luka, sepertinya dia cukup heran melihatnya.

"Rin nee-san datang...?" Kata Luka.

"Kenapa Luka chan?" Tanya Rin yang khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Len santai sambil berjalan masuk kemudian menurunkan Luka.

"Makasih Len nii-chan..." Luka tersenyum sambil memeluk buku yang diberikan Kaito tadi.

"Yah... Tidak masalah kok..." jawab Len dengan gugup.

"Hei, Luka chan boleh tidak aku mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah disini?" Tanya Rin pada Luka.

"Tugas...?" Luka memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Iya, perkerjaan rumah yang diberikan guru, tadi Len membawanya kekamarku tapi karena aku mau minta diajarin Len sekalian, jadi kubawa kesini." Jelas Rin. Luka mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Iya, boleh kok Rin nee-san..." jawab Luka.

"Terima kasih Luka chan, nanti kalau sudah selesai kita main lagi ya." Kata Rin.

Yah, memang Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu Rin jadi sering ke kamar Luka, dia sering menggantikan Kaito menjaga Luka sementara Kaito sibuk karena pekerjaannya, dia menemani Luka sampai Len datang setelah itu kadang dia kembali kekamarnya atau mereka akan memainkan apa saja dikamar Luka. Kaito sengaja tidak meminta bantuan perawat disini, karen dia tidak membiarkan orang dirumah sakit ini tahu keberadaan Luka, itu juga karena Luki yang memintanya merahasiakan dari orang-orang.

"Len nii-chan, mau bacain ini...?" Luka menyodorkan buku pada Len.

"Lho, memangnya Luka belum bisa baca ya?" tanya Len bingung.

"Luka sudah bisa, tapi Luka mau Len nii-chan yang bacain." Jawab Luka sambil melihat kearah Len.

"Kalau begitu akan kubacakan setelah aku mengajari Rin sebentar ya." Kata Len, mendengarnya Luka langsung tersenyum lebar.

Kemudia Len menarik dua kursi yang ada disudut kamar, lalu kursi tersebut diletakkannya dipinggir tempat tidur Luka yang akan dijadikan meja untuk Rin mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah selesai Len membantu Rin duduk dikursi. Len mulai mengajari Rin pelajaran dari sekolahnya, biasanya Rin hanya belajar dari buku catatan yang diberikan oleh Len tapi kali ini pelajarannya cukup sulit untuk dipahaminya sendiri. Sebenarnya Len juga mendapat tugas yang sama tapi dia lebih memilih mengerjakannya dirumah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit ini.

"Oh ya Len, ngomong- ngomong kau bisa menggendong Luka dengan gampang ya...?" tanya Rin di sela-sela saat Len mengajarinya. Sepertinya hal itu membuatnya penasaran dari tadi.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Len sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Huh, padahal dulu mengangkatku saja kau kesulitan." Gerutu Rin.

"Oh itu, soalnya Luka ringan sekali sih." Kata Len santai.

"Hooo... jadi maksudmu aku terlalu berat begitu?" Rin menatap tajam kearah Len.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu tapi, kalau kau sadar ya sudah." Tanggap Len santai. Rin makin kesal mendengar tanggapan Len.

"Mau aku lempar jeruk lagi Len...?" tanya Rin sambil menunjukan beberapa jeruk yang entah dikeluarkannya dari mana.

"Tidak... maaf, aku Cuma bercanda..." jawab Len sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Luka yang dari tadi hanya duduk dan mendengarkan percakapan Len dan Rin tertawa mendengarnya. Selama Len mengajari Rin tugas sekolahnya, Luka hanya duduk tenang sambil sesekali melihat kearah Len dan Rin yang terlihat begitu serius. Setelah Rin cukup mengerti Len berjalan kearah Luka. Mereka lebih memilih duduk dikarpet yang ada ditengah ruangan.

Sekarang suasana di kamar Luka bisa dibilang cukup ramai, suara Len yang menceritakan jalan cerita dari buku. Sedangkan Luka hanya diam memperhatikan sambil sesekali bertanya pada Len. Rin yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sesekali menimpali dan berkomentar tentang cerita yang diceritakan Len, yang dikomentari bukan jalan ceritanya tetapi dia mengomentari cara Len membaca ceritanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Len kesal, berhasil membuat Len kesal Rin tertawa senang. Luka yang awalnya hanya diam memperhatikan juga jadi ikut tertawa. Dan keramaian ini berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai suasana tenang secara perlahan.

"Lho, kenapa menjadi sepi begini?" yang dari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya akhirnya sadar kalau suasana menjadi tanang.

"Diam Rin." Kata Len dengan suara kecil.

"Kenapa memangnya...?" tanya Rin sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Len.

"Luka tertidur." Len meletakkan jarinya dibibirnya, mengisyaratkan Rin untuk diam.

Rin melihat Luka yang tertidur diatas karpet dan menjadikan pangkuan Len sebagai bantalnya, sepertinya Luka tertidur nyenyak sekali. Rin hanya tersenyum melihatnya kemudian dia melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Len menyingkirkan rambut Luka yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia memandang wajah Luka dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum.

_~~~Childish, Skip time~~~_

Siang ini Luka sudah janji pada Len kalau dia akan menunggunya di pintu gerbang rumah sakit. Dia sudah dapat ijin dari Kaito kalau dia boleh keluar kamar walau dengan sedikit berat hati, Kaito memperbolehkannya karena Luka yang terus-terusan mengatakan dia bosan. Luka berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. Sebelumnya Luka mampir dikamarnya Rin sebentar untuk menanyakan jam pulang Len. Saat sampai didepan kamr Rin Luka langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetoknya lebih dulu.

"Rin nee-san..." panggilnya dengan suara cerianya. Rin yang sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan PSP yang dia pegang, refleks dia langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

"Oh Luka chan, jangan membuatku kaget dong..." Gerutu Rin.

"Hehehe... Maaf Rin nee-san." Jawab Luka sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah boleh keluar kamar ya...?" Tanya Rin sambil mensave game di PSPnya. Luka berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Rin .

"Iya sudah..." jawabnya singkat. "Rin nee-san, jam berapa Len nii-chan datang?" Tanyanya ketika sudah didepan Rin.

"Hmm... sebentar aku tanya dulu." Rin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera mengirim pesan pada Len. Tidak berapa lama handphonenya menerima balasan dari Len, dengan cepat Rin membaca pesan yang baru diterimanya. "Katanya dia masih dijalan, mungkin sekitar 15 menitan lagi." Kata Rin setelah membaca pesannya.

"Makasih Nee-san..." setelah mengatakan itu Luka segera berjalan keluar kamar, sebelum menutup pintu dia sempat melambaikan tangan pada Rin.

Dengan santai Luka berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah sakit ini, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Luka sampai di depan pintu utama rumah sakit ini, Luka mengulurkan tangannya berniat menarik pintu kaca yang ada didepannya sekarang, tetapi sebelum dia sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, seseorang dari luar sudah mendorong pintu itu. Luka mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ada didepannya.

Orang itu, laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi, dia mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu gelap. Warna rambutnya softpink dan matanya yang berwarna hijua pudar mirip seperti Luka. Sesaat dia terkejut melihat Luka yang ada didepannya, tapi ekspresi terkejutnya itu langsung berubah jadi senyuman.

"Luka." Panggilnya sambil meraih tangan Luka.

Luka yang dari tadi diam reflek menepis tangan orang yang memanggilnya tadi, kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Luka memandang orang yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan curiga dan waspada. Laki-laki tadi heran melihat tindakan dan ekspresi Luka barusan.

"Kau kenapa Luka? Apa kau..."

Dia mencoba bertanya dan meraih tangan Luka lagi, tapi terlambat Luka sudah memutar badannya dan segera berlari menjauh dari laki-laki tadi, dia berlari berlawanan dengan arah pintu utama itu. Dia terus berlari tanpa menoleh ataupun mengubris orang yang memanggilnya.

_**~~~To be Continue**_

Hikari's note:

Mau bales review dari Aprian.  (chapter 4): terima kasih sudah meriview lagi, tengah malem juga gak masalah, yang buat fic ini aja ngupdatenya selalu jam 3 subuh. Ternyata banyak yang penasaran sama igauan Luka ya, biar Rin yang akan memberitahunya nanti...

Hai apa kabar...?

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic Childish ini...

Bagi yang menantikan kemunculan Luki. Chapter ini Luki sudah muncul, tapi baru sedikit sih... pemunculannya juga kurang bagus, aku gak terlalu bisa mendeskripsika orang sih...

Bagaimana Chapter 5 ini...? mungkin lebih banyak kekerungannya...?

Chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek dari 4 chapter sebelumnya, itu karena ideku lagi gak keluar, pjadi maafkan aku kalau ada kata atau kalimat yang tidak sesuai pada tempatnya, dan aku bakal terbantu sekali kalau kalian mau dengan senang hati memberikan masukkan.

Sebelumnya aku lupa memberi tahu kalau tinggi Luka sama Len itu bedanya Cuma sedikit, mungkin sekitar 5cm ya. Soalnya kalau terlalu jauh gak bagus juga menurutku sih. Seharusnya ini kumasukkan dichapter 3 tapi lupa...

Kepanjangan ya notenya...?

Jika kalian ada saran, kritik atau ada yang typo, mohon kasih tahu Hikari ya, soalnya aku masih belajar...

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya...

Jaa ne...


	6. Chapter 6

_Siapa...?_

_Siapa yang ada di depan Luka sekarang...?_

_Kenapa dia mirip dengan Onii-chan...?_

_Tidak..._

_Beda dengan Onii-chan..._

_Tapi..._

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: Len x Luka**_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Luka menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya sekarang, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang mirip dengannya. Beberapa saat Luka memperhatikannya, dan membuatnya seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Luka..."

Saat mendengar suaranya Luka seperti tidak asing lagi mendengarnya, tapi Luka tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat orang itu mengulurkan tangannya Luka reflek menepisnya dan segera mundur beberapa langkah. Laki-laki tadi hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Luka? Apa kau..."

Belum selesai dia bertanya Luka sudah berlari menjauh, tanpa mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan orang tadi. Dia terus berlari melewati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, melewati lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk menarik napas dan mengumpulkan tenaga lagi, saat dia berhenti dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau orang tadi tidak mengejarnya, tapi dia tetap berlari walau dia tahu kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang mengejarnya.

Dia keluar dari pintu belakang rumah sakit memutar dari samping gedung untuk menuju pintu gerbang, dia memilih jalan itu karena dia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang tadi, padahal jaraknya lebih jauh dari pintu utama. Saat hampir sampai di pintu tempat keluar masuk pejalan kaki...

BRUGH...

"Aduh..." ringisnya, sepertinya dia menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh terduduk, orang-orang yang ada disekitar memperhatikan mereka.

"Luka tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi. Luka terkejut sesaat saat dia memanggilnya.

_~~~Childish ~~~_

BRAAkk...

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu dengan cukup keras, Kaito yang sedang sibuk menelpon diruangan tersebut segera menoleh kearah seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangannya. Laki-laki yang baru bertemu dengan Luka tadi berdiri dipintu ruangan tersebut, Kaito yang mengenalinya menghela napas lalu melanjutkan taleponnya yang tadi sempat terhenti, setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata dia memutuskan sambungan handphonenya, kemudian dia duduk dikursi kerjanya. Dia menoleh ke orang yang sudah masuk keruangannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, tapi biar begitu Kaito tetap menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kau sudah datang ternyata, Apa kabarmu Luki?" tanya Kaito dengan santainya. Orang yang dipanggil 'Luki' tadi hanya diam masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, sepertinya dia tidak berniat menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Luka chan?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Sudah, tapi kenapa dia begitu...?" kali ini Luki menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Tapi justru membuat Kaito heran.

"Bagitu bagaimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Saat aku mendekatinya entah kenapa Luka malah menjauh." Jawab Luki, sambil duduk di kursi tamu yang tidak jauh dari meja Kaito. Saat Luki mengatakannya mendadak terdengar suara tawa kaito yang susah payah ditahannya, Luki yang mendengarnya langsung naik darah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya sambil menahan emosinya.

"Haha... ternyata dia begitu juga terhadapmu ya..." jawab Kaito yang diselingi tawanya.

"Juga...?" Kata Luki, tapi Kaito yang masih tertawa lama-lama membuatnya makin emosi saja. "Berhenti tertawa!" Perintah Luki yang melihat kaito masih tertawa.

"Hahaha... Maaf..." Kata Kaito. "saat pertama sekali Luka melihatku juga dia kabur begitu." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau dia kabur melihatmu aku paham, tapi kenapa aku juga? Apa dia tidak ingat kalau aku kakaknya." Kata Luki bingung.

"Aku saja tidak tahu, lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Luka chan langsung." Saran Kaito.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menanyakan padanya sementara dia kabur begitu?" Luki membantah saran kaito dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Ya dikejar bodoh." Kaito mulai ikut-ikutan kesal. Luki yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Kaito menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau Luka chan tertangkap, dia akan mendengarkanmu kok, tenang saja." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya kali ini Luki menerima saran kaito.

"Huh, memangnya kau kakaknya hah?" Luki berdiri lalu mulai bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Kaito.

"Kau mau kemana? Mau menemui Luka lagi?" Tanya Kaito yang heran melihat Luki yang segera meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Tidak, aku masih ada pekerjaan, besok aku akan datang lagi untuk menemuinya." Jawab Luki singkat. Kemudian dia segera berjalan menjauh dari ruangan kaito dan segera menuju tempat parkir.

_~~~Childish ~~~_

"Kau Tidak apa-apa Luka?"

Luka melihat kearah seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi. napasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena dia berlari tanpa berhenti sama sekali, rambutnya berantakan karena tertiup angin. Luka mengenali orang yang ada di depannya yang ternyata orang itu adalah Len yang baru saja sampai di gerbang masuk

"Len... nii-chan..." Katanya dengan terputus-putus.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Len yang heran melihat Luka yang tersengal-sengal begitu. Luka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len, dia hanya menoleh kebelakang seperti memastikan seuatu, Len yang masih heran mengikuti arah pandang Luka tapi dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, yang dia lihat hanya beberapa orang yang lewat disekitar situ. "Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Len lagi.

Luka yang sesaat tadi masih memperhatikan keadaan dibelakangnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Len. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Len nii-chan..." jawab Luka dengan tersenyum.

Luka berusaha mengatur napasnya yang cukup sulit dilakukannya, beberapa kali dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar gerbang, setelah cukup lama akhirnya Len sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, dia segera mengajak Luka untuk segera menyingkir dari sana.

"Luka, ayo kita kesana saja." Ajaknya sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada di bawah pohon yang rindang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Luka yang masih mengatur napas mengangguk setuju, Len membantu Luka untuk berdiri kemudian mereka berjalan kearah bangku itu. Setelah Luka duduk dibangku Len meletakkan tasnya disamping Luka.

"Luka tunggu disini sebentar ya." Kata Len dan segera berjalan kearah luar gerbang rumah sakit.

"Tunggu Len nii-chan, mau kemana?" Tanya Luka pada Len yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Tunggu saja sebentar." Jawabnya sambil menoleh kearah Luka.

Luka duduk diam dibangku, angin sejuk yang berhembus dari arah belakangnya membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan, beberapa kali Luka mencoba merapikanny tapi tetap saja dikacaukan angin lagi, akhirnya dia menyerah merapikannya.

Tidak berapa lama Luka menunggu, Len sudah kembali sambil membawa sesuatu. Setelah sampai Len memberikan minuman kotak yang dibelinya dimesin minuman yang ada di dekat rumah sakit ini pada Luka.

"ini minumlah." Kata Len sambil menyodorkan minuman tadi. Luka mengambilnya lalu memperhatikan minuman itu sesaat.

"Bukain dong Len nii-chan." Luka memberikannya kembali pada Len.

Len mengambilnya dan membukakan tutupnya, lalu memberikannya lagi pada Luka yang menerimanya dengan senyum polosnya. Sementara mereka saling diam, Luka yang sibuk menghabiskan minumannya dan Len yang memperhatikannya. Len yang melihat rambut Luka benar-benar berantakan mulai merapikannya, Luka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya Luka berdiri lalu menarik tangan Len.

"Len nii-chan, ayo hari ini kita main..." Katanya, Len yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Hahaha... Dasar kau ini main terus..." Len masih tertawa karenanya, dia berdiri lalu menarik Luka dari tempatnya. "Ayo, mau main apa...?"

_~~~Childish ~~~_

Luka membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati dan dengan suara pelan, dia memunculkan setangah badannya lalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dia memperhatikan kanan Dan kiri koridor yang ada didepan pintu kamarnya, koridor itu seperti biasanya tetap sepi. setelah mengangap keadaan sepi dan aman, dia segera keluar dan berjalan dengan cukup cepat menuju pintu lift.

"Mau kemana Luka?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang, reflek Luka menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang. Tak jauh dari tempatnya Luki berdiri disana, dia tersenyum kearah Luka, dan Luka membalas dengan senyum kakunya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan lagi-lagi berlari menjauh dari Luki.

"Tunggu, Luka..." Luki segera menyusul Luka yang sudah jauh.

Ya, ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya untuk hari ini.

Yang pertama tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di taman yang ada di samping rumah sakit ini tentu saja Luka kabur saat Luki memanggilnya.

Lalu beberapa saat yang lalu saat Luka hendak keruangannya Kaito dia melihat Dokter Kaito dan Luki sedang membicarakan sesuatu di depan pintu ruangannya, dan tentu saja saat Luki melihat kearah Luka, Luka langsung berbalik. Kaito yang melihatnya lagi-lagi tertawa geli.

Dan sekarang Luki tidak membiarkan Luka kabur lagi, Luki mengejar Luka yang berlari kelantai 19. Kaito yang ada di sana melihat Luka berlari kearahnya, dengan seigap dia menangkap Luka yang sudah didekatnya.

"Kau kenapa lari Luka chan?" tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah, Dokter..." Luka berusaha kabur, tapi kaito masih mengenggam tangannya.

"Luka..." panggil Luki yang berlari kearah mereka, Luka yang tahu suara itu langsung bersembunyi dibelakang kaito.

"Kenapa kau kabur terus Luka?" tanya Luki, Luka hanya diam masih sembunyi dibelakang Kaito. Luki hendak meraih tangan Luka, tapi Luka menghindar dengan menjadikan kaito sebagai penghalangnya. "Hei, Luka..." Luki mencoba memanggil Luka.

"Nggak tahu." Jawab Luka singkat. Luki beberapa kali mencoba meraih luka tapi dengan cara yang sama Luka menghindar. Kaito jadi pusing sendiri melihat Luka dan juga Luki.

"Memangnya kalian ini lagi main apa?" komentar Kaito, lalu dia melirik kearah Luka yang ada di belakangnya. "Luka chan , dia kan Luki kakakmu, kenapa kau menghindarinya?"

Luka terdiam sesaat, lalu memandang luki dengan tatapan bingung. "Onii-chan...?" katanya sambil memperhatikan Luki.

"Benar, memangnya kau tidak ingat?" Luki membenarkan perkataan kaito.

"Suara Onii-chan nggak begitu..." Luka menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau kan terakhir mendengarnya saat dia SMP wajar kalau berbeda." Kaito mencoba menjelaskan pada Luka, tapi sepertinya Luka tidak berniat mendengarkannya.

"Bukan Onii-chan..." setelah berkata seperti itu Luka langsung menjauh lagi dari Kaito dan Luki. Luki yang melihatnya langsung mengejar Luka. Kaito menghela napas panjang melihat dua orang itu.

"kakak adik yang keras kepala ya? Mereka tetap saja mirip sekali." Kata Kaito dengan tersenyum geli.

_~~~Childish ~~~_

"Rin kau lihat Luka tidak" Len yang baru saja kembali dari mencari Luka bertanya pada Rin yang sibuk dengan mekanannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak kesini hari ini." Jawab Rin sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Kenapa kau tidak coba kekamarnya saja." Lanjut Rin.

"Sudah, Aku baru saja dari sana tapi dia tidak ada." Jawab Len, lalu dia keluar lagi dari kamar Rin. "Aku mau cari dia dulu, Kalau dia kesini beritahu aku ya." Kata Len sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Rin.

"Oke..." Jawab Rin setengah berteriak.

_~~~Childish ~~~_

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Luka."

Di koridor dekat kamar Luka, di salah satu sudut koridor yang tak lagi memiliki jalan, akhirnya Luki berhasil mengejar dan meraih tangan Luka. Luka yang akhirnya menyerah hanya diam sambil berbalik kearah Luki lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan luki sesaat.

"Apa benar-benar Onii-chan...?" Tanyanya pelan. Luki yang mendengar pertanyaan Luka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi Luka masih memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu.

Begitu Luki melihat cara Luka menatapnya, dia segera menarik tangan Luka yang dari tadi tidak dilepaskannya sama sekali dan memeluk Luka dengan erat. "Bagaimana supaya kau percaya Luka...?" Tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Luka yang mengenali perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sama saat Luki memeluknya dulu. Sedikit, dia mulai percaya kalau orang yang memeluknya ini adalah kakaknya.

"O... Onii-chan..." Panggil Luka dengan sedikit ragu.

Luki yang mendengar Luka memanggilnya 'Onii-chan' melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang Luka.

"Kau ingat...?" tanya Luki yang tidak percaya, Luka tidak mendengar pertanyaan Luki tadi, dia hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mama pernah bilang tentang cara tercepat membuktikan rasa sayang pada seseorang, ingat tidak?" Luka memandang lurus kearah Luki, Luki heran mendengar pertanyaan Luka. Memang dulu dia pernah mendengar ibunya mengatakan sesuatu pada Luka, walau dia tidak mendengarnya langsung, tapi dia mendengarnya dari Luka.

"ingat, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu buktiin..." Kata Luka dengan polosnya, Luka mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,dia menutup matanya menunggu jawaban dari Luki.

"Eh, tapi..." Luki ragu untuk melakukannya. Bukti yang Luka maksud itu adalah cium. memang sebelumnya Luka pernah memintanya sekali tapi itu waktu umur Luka 5 tahun tapi sekarang walau sifat Luka masih seperti anak 5 tahun tapi sekarang sebenarnya dia sudah 16 tahun, beda dengan waktu itu.

Karena menunggu terlalu lama Luka membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Luki. "Kenapa...? kalau nggak tahu berarti bukan Oni-chan..." Katanya dengan santai.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Luki menyerah dan memilih melakukannya. "tutup matamu."

Luka menutup matanya, dengan ragu dan canggung Luki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka dan mencium Luka singkat. Setelah Luki melepaskan ciumannya, Luka membuka matanya lalu tersenyum pada Luki.

"Onii-chan..." Katanya sambil memeluk Luki erat seperti anak kecil. Luki balas memeluk Luka.

Tanpa mereka sadari Len memperhatikan Luka dan Luki dari jauh, dia merasa kesal melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia berbalik lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana.

_~~~Childish ~~~_

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Luki mendapat telepon dari perusahaannya yang memintanya segera datang. Begitu Luki bilang kalau dia harus pergi sekarang Luka langsung mengiyakannya dengan janji kalau Onii-channya harus datang lagi, tanpa janji seperti itu pun tentu saja Luki akan datang lagi,

Luka mengantar kakaknya sampai tempat parkir mobil yang ada didepan rumah sakit tersebut, setelah mengucapkan salam pada Luki, Luka segera berjalan masuk kerumah sakit dengan perasaan gembira. Padahal sebelumnya dia berusaha lari mati-matian dari Luki, tapi sekarang dia malah terlihat sebaliknya.

Tidak berapa jauh dari pintu utama rumah sakit, Luka melihat Len yang berjalan membawa tas sekolahnya kearah pintu keluar, sepertinya dia ingin segera pulang. Luka segera berlari kearah Len sambil memanggilnya.

"Len nii-chan..."

Beberapa kali Luka memanggil Len dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, tetapi sepertinya suara Luka tidak didengar Len.

"Len nii-chan mau kemana...?"

Begitu sudah dibelakang Len, Luka bertanya pada Len dengan nadanya yang seperti biasanya, dan lagi-lagi tidak di tanggapi oleh Len. luka yang merasa ada yang tidak biasa berusaha menggapai tangan Len.

"Len nii-chan kena..."

Sebelum berhasil mengenggam tangan Len, Len segera menepis tangan Luka. Dia membalik badannya menghadap Luka yang dari tadi dibelakangnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nii-chan..."

Len mengatakannya sambil menatap mata Luka dengan dingin, mendengarnya Luka terkejut tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

_**~~~To be Continue**_

Hikari's note:

Kenapa ada adegan Luki x Luka begitu ya...?

Maaf... aku menulisnya untuk meramaikan cerita...

Aku bukan penggemar incest kok... sumpah...

Awalnya aku bingung mau nulisnya atau tidak, setelah berpikir berkali-kali akhirnya kutulis juga, tapi aku malu beneran nulisnya...

Karena tidak mau membuatnya jadi incest beneran, aku jadi tidak menulis detail ciumannya dimana... itu aku serahkan pada pembaca semua...

Bagi yang nggak suka, mohon maaf...

Nggak akan kutulis lagi deh...

Tapi kalau Luka yang umurnya 5 tahun nggak apa-apa kan ya...? umur Luka kan baru 5 tahun... *mau ngeles...

Fia ini jadwalnya mau aku mundurin updatenya dari seminggu sekali jadi sebulan sekali... aku usahain awal bulan aku updatenya...

Nah, aku mau bales review dulu...

Dari Aprian (Ch 5): Iya, itu memang rencana dari awal. Aku mau buat Luka nggak ngenali siapapun kecuali Len karena sekitarnya yang berubah terlalu cepat, tapi nggak tahu kalau melenceng. Haha... jadwal update tetap ya? Kalau chapter sebelumnya aku update seminggu sekali, tapi mulai chapter ini aku akan updatenya sebulan sekali karena aku sudah mulai sibuk, sangat sibuk... masih ada typo ya? Kurasa disini typonya lebih banyak karena ada beberapa bag yang nggak kubaca. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca cerita ini lagi... (BTw boleh tahu nama lengkap FB nya apa? Kasih tahu lewat Fb ku juga nggak apa-apa kok, nama Fb ku Satsuki Akamiiro...)

Dari BlackDapus (Ch 5): Kenyataan yang kejam... (T^T) tapi memang itulah kelemahan dari pair ini, karena itu biar nggak aneh aku cari cerita yang sesuai sama Luka dan Len, umur Luka juga sudah kukurangi jadi 16 tahun dan tambahan alasan yang penting suka (haha). Padahal kalau mereka duet nyanyi keren lho, menurutku... terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini...

Bocoran cerita berikutnya: Len bakal diceramahi panjang oleh Rin... Ada yang penasaran? (Nggak ada ya?) haha... sebenernya ceritanya sudah selesai diketik tinggal di update sih... tapi tunggu bulan depan ya...

Kalau ada yang salah, saran atau kritik silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Jaa ne~~...

\^0^/~*


	7. Chapter 7

_Len nii-chan marah sama Luka..._

_Kenapa...?_

_Kenapa Luka sangat Sedih...?_

_Luka nggak mau dibenci Len nii-chan..._

_Sangat tidak mau..._

_Jangan benci Luka..._

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: LenKa (Len x Luka) **_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

"Berhenti memanggilku nii-chan..."

Luka memandang Len dengan tatapan terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kalau Len akan berkata begitu. Luka tidak sanggup lagi melihat kearah Len, dia menundukkan kepalanya, sebagian poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya, dia menggenggam tangannya yang tadi ditepis oleh Len.

"Ma... maaf..."

Luka mengatakan kata maaf dengan suaranya yang gemetar, dia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, berusaha tidak menangis. Melihat Luka yang hampir menangis, Len sadar kalau ucapan dan sikapnya barusan cukup keterlaluan untuk Luka, tapi dia memang merasa kesal melihat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Len merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya tadi, tapi rasa kesal membuatnya sulit minta maaf.

Tidak tahan berlama-lama disana Luka segera berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, dia berlari kearah gedung rumah sakit, sedangkan Len tidak mengejarnya bahkan memanggilnya, yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan Luka yang sudah hampir menghilang kedalam gedung, lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

_**~~~Childish~~~**_

"Kenapa seperti ada yang aneh antara Luka chan dan Len...?"

Rin yang menyadari ada yang aneh sejak kemarin bertanya pada Luka yang datang kekamarnya. Luka yang biasanya akan menjawab dengan ceria hanya menggeleng, melihat wajah Luka yang cemberut, Rin semakin yakin kalau ada masalah antara dua orang ini. Dia mengusap kepala Luka yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hari ini Luki hanya mampir sebentar menengok Luka di pagi hari Karena pekerjaannya yang cukup sibuk. Dan tentu saja siang hari Luka sendiri, karena merasa kesepian dia main kekamarnya Rin walau tahu dia bakal bertemu Len.

"Luka chan cerita dong apa yang terjadi." Rin membujuk Luka untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa kali Luka menolak untuk menceritakannya, tapi Rin terus saja membujuk Luka.

"Jangan begitu Luka chan, nanti jadi nggak manis lagi." Ucap Rin dengan tersenyum.

"Len nii-chan marah sama Luka..." setelah cukup lama terdian akhirnya Luka mulai mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya walau dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Marah kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi.

Luka menjawab pertanyaan Rin tadi hanya dengan gelengan kepalanya, bukannya dia tidak mau mengatakannya, tetapi Luka memang tidak tahu apapun, yang dia tahu hanyalah Len yang marah padanya tanpa dia mengetahui alasannya. Rin yang mulai paham cerita Luka mengangguk, tapi dia masih penasaran apa yang membuat Len marah.

"Luka chan tenang saja, biar aku yang akan memarahi Len." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum, Luka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tok!Tok!

"Masuk saja..." Rin berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Rin sudah bisa menduga kalau yang mengetuk pintu barusan pasti Len.

"Rin ini..." Len yang masuk kekamar Rin menjeda kata-katanya begitu melihat Luka yang ada dikamar Rin.

"Luka..."

Luka terkejut mendengar Len memanggilnya, dia mencengkram seprai tempat tidur Rin dengan kuat, dengan ragu dia menoleh kearah Len lalu menunjukkan senyumnya, senyum yang dipaksakannya. Len bingung harus bagaimana setelah kejadian kemarin, memang dia menyesal mengatakan hal itu dan setelah melihat Luka tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan begitu dia tambah menyesal.

"Selamat datang Le..." Luka memotong kata-katanya, dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat Luka melepas tangannya lalu melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong tadi. "Kagamine san..." Lanjut Luka.

Len terdiam mendengar Luka memanggilnya begitu, perasaan aneh yang terasa sekarang. Memang dia sudah mengatakan 'berhenti memanggil nii-chan', tetapi cara Luka memanggilnya barusan benar-benar aneh mendengarnya. Cukup lama suasana menjadi hening, Luka yang tidak tahu harus apa lagi segera berdiri lalu berjalan cepat kearah pintu, dia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Rin.

"Bagaimana rasanya dipanggil begitu oleh Luka?" Rin tersenyum kearah Len yang masih berada didekat pintu. Len diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Seperti dianggap orang asing, seperti orang yang tidak dikenalnya dekat kan?" Tanya Rin lagi begitu melihat Len yang terdiam.

"Kau mau cerita kenapa kau bisa marah pada Luka...?" Rin semakin tersenyum lebar.

Len yang dari tadi diam, merasa tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menceritakannya. Dia menceritakannya, Rin hanya mendengarnya tanpa menjeda sama sekali, dia memilih untuk mendengar cerita lengkapnya dulu sesudah itu dia akan berkomentar banyak pada Len.

"Lalu karena hal itu kau boleh mengatakan yang begitu pada Luka chan?" tanya Rin saat Len selesai menceritakannya. Terlihat kalau Rin jadi kesal pada Len.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku bilang begitu?" Len balik bertanya pada Rin.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi caramu mengatakannya itu yang salah. Walau aku tidak lihat tapi aku bisa tahu bagaimana cara dan ekspresimu saat mengatakannya." Rin bersandar di dinding tempat tidurnya, dia melipat tangannya dan memandang tajam.

"Jangan sok tahu." Len kesal melihat Rin yang memandangnya begitu.

"Aaaahhhh... Sebenarnya siapa sih yang kekanakan...?" Rin frustasi sendiri menceramahi saudara kembarnya ini.

"Dengar Len, Apa kau lupa kalau Luka itu umurnya 5 tahun?" Rin mengingatkan Len.

"Memang sekarang Luka itu gadis berusia 16 tahun, tapi jiwanya masih 5 tahun. Jadi wajar saja dia bersikap kekanakan begitu dan kau yang sudah SMP ini bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, walau hanya sedikit saja." Rin diam menunggu reaksi dari Len. Len yang hanya diam dengan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Rin menghela napas berat lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau suka dipanggil 'Kagamine san' oleh Luka begitu...?"

"Kau suka pada Luka kan?"

Sebelum Rin menambah pertanyaanya lagi, dia menunggu jawaban dari Len atas pertanyaanya yang tadi. Dia memperhatikan Len yang terlihat tidak peduli, tapi dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Len memikirkan pertanyaannya tadi. Rin menuggu dengan sabar, dia memberikan waktu untuk Len berpikir. Setelah cukup lama terdiam. Len menghela napas panjang, berniat menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Ya... Aku suka dia..." Len menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Aku suka dia, aku bukannya benci dipanggil nii-chan oleh Luka tapi apa kau tahu kalau dia memanggilku begitu karena dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya? Aku tahu kalau dia lebih memikirkan kakaknya. Aku tidak mau kalau dianggap kakaknya." Ucap Len dengan nada kesalnya. Rin teringat sesuatu saat Len menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang bagus." Kata Rin sambil sambil tersenyum jahil. Len hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu, karena aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksimu kalau mendengarnya." Kata Rin yang semakin membuat Len penasaran.

"Kau ingin bilang apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Len yang tidak sabar lagi.

"Saat dia demam kemarin, Luka mengigaukan sesuatu. Dia memanggilmu beberapa kali dan mengatakan 'sangat suka Len nii-chan'..." Rin mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit jahil. Wajah Len memerah saat mendengarnya, entah kenapa Len merasa senang mendengar hal itu. Rin tersenyum geli melihat wajah Len yang memerah sesuai dugaannya.

"Kalau mendengarnya kau pasti akan merasa sangat senang, makanya aku malas bilang ini padamu." Rin pura-pura menyesal padahal ini cukup ampuh untuk membujuk Len.

"Apa kau masih berpikir kalau Luka lebih memikirkan kakaknya dari pada kau, setelah mendengar ini?" Rin tersenyum senang karena cara ini benar-benar ampuh.

"I, Itu... sepertinya tidak..." Jawab Len gugup.

"Lupakan dulu masalah kemarin itu. Sekarang minta maaflah pada Luka." Rin tersenyum kearah Len. "Kalau kau masih ingin di panggil Kagamine san, tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa." Lanjut Rin.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf." Jawab Len. "Aku akan mencarinya dulu." Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan kamar Rin. Rin yang mendengarnya tersenyum, dia merasa puas kerena berhasil menceramahi Len untuk berbaikan dengan Luka.

"Sulit juga menceramahinya begitu." Kata Rin saat len sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

_**~~~Childish~~~**_

Len mencari Luka di kamarnya tapi seperti biasanya tidak ada siapapun disana, Luka memang paling jarang berdiam diri disatu tempat, dia lebih suka berjalan keliling disekitar rumah sakit yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Karena sifatnya yang seperti itu biarpun kakaknya sudah meminta kalau keberadaan Luka dirumah sakit ini merupakan rahasia tapi sudah cukup banyak yang mengenali Luka, walaupun sebagian besar hanya menyapa saja saat bertemu Luka.

Len sudah mencari Luka di tempat yang kira-kira Luka datangi seperti dihalaman tapi tidak ketemu. Hanya satu tempat yang belum dicarinya yaitu ruang kerja Kaito. Dia segera menuju lantai 19 dan benar saja saat hampir sampai didepan ruangannya Kaito, dia melihat Luka sedang mengobrol dengan Kaito, terlihat dia membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan map tipis di tangannya yang sepertinya itu milik Kaito. Len mempercepat langkahnya mendekat kearah mereka.

"Luka...!"

Luka dan Kaito menoleh kearah Len yang masih beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Le..." lagi-lagi Luka memotong kata-katanya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, map dan kertas yang tadi ada di tangannya jatuh berserakan dilantai begitu saja, beberapa kali dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu dibatalkannya.

"Nggak bisa!"

"Hah?" Kaito yang ada disamping Luka heran mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya dengan berteriak itu.

"Luka nggak bisa!" setelah mengatakan untuk kedua kalinya Luka langsung berbalik dan berlari dari sana. Len yang melihatnya segera menambah kecepatannya.

"Luka tunggu...!" Len berlari melewati Kaito begitu saja, sedangkan Kaito hanya bengong melihat dua orang ini dan kejadian yang seperti de javu saja.

"Ada apa lagi ini? Kemarin Luki dan sekarang Len." kata Kaito sambil menghela napas panjang. Hei, hei Kaito... kalau menghela napas panjang begitu kebahagiaan akan berkurang ada pepatah begitu kan?

"Hei Kaito, Apa kau tahu dimana Luka?"

Kaito yang sibuk membereskan kertas yang berantakan dilantai menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata orang itu adalah Luki.

"Luka baru saja pergi tadi." Jawab Kaito sambil menunjuk arah Luka berlari tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya." Kata Luki sambil membalikkan badannya dan mulai meninggalkan Kaito.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Kaito dengan nada serius. Luki yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Soal apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit malas.

"Tentu saja soal Luka." Jawab Kaito sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Luki berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luki.

_**~~~Childish~~~**_

"Luka tunggu...!"

"Nggak! Luka nggak bisa!"

"Berhenti!"

Suasana rumah sakit yang awalnya tenang dan sedikit sepi mulai gaduh berkat dua orang yang sedang lari-lari sambil berteriak ini. Orang-orang yang mereka lewati sampai memperhatikan mereka dan suara mereka terdengar sampai di kamar-kamar pasien lain termasuk kamar Rin. Rin yang sedang asik memainkan PSP nya terkejut mendengar suara mereka.

"Oh, suara mereka berdua toh." Kata Rin singkat.

Walau tadi sempat terkejut Rin hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan melanjutkan permainanya tadi.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Len bisa memperpendek jarak, dia berhasil meraih tangan Luka dan menghentikannya, dengan cepat Len memeluk Luka dari belakang. Sesaat mereka diam mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Nggak bisa! Hiks... Luka nggak mau Len nii-chan marah lagi! Luka nggak mau dibenci..." Luka mulai terisak, airmatanya mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya, sesekali dia menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan marah lagi dan aku tidak membencimu..." ucap Len lembut.

"Bohong! Hiks...Pasti nanti marah lagi... Huuaaaa..." tangis Luka semakin menjadi. Len semakin bingung bagaimana menghentikannya. Len berjalan kedepan Luka, lalu memandang Luka yang masih terisak. Luka menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Len.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Luka, waktu itu aku mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dulu." Len mengatakannya dengan nada menyesalnya.

"Tapi, Luka nggak tahu harus manggil bagaimana... hiks..." Luka menyeka airmatanya lagi.

"Maaf, Kau boleh memanggilku nii-chan." Kata Len sambil menghapus airmata Luka dengan lengan bajunya.

"Nanti nggak suka... Hiks... Luka benar-benar tidak mau dibenci..." Luka masih tidak berani menatap Len, airmatanya masih menetes berkali-kali.

"Aku senang Luka memanggilku begitu dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa membencimu Luka." Len tersenyum lembut pada Luka. Luka yang awalnya tidak berani menatap Len kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Len langsung.

"Su... Sungguh? Luka boleh manggil nii-chan...?"

"Iya boleh."

"Len nii-chan nggak benci Luka kan...?"

"Tidak."

"Len nii-chan sayang sama Luka...?"

"Iya, Aku sayang Luka."

Kata-kata terakhir Len justru membuatnya jadi malu sendiri. Sedangkan Luka merasa sangat senang mendengar perkataan Len. dengan gembiranya Luka langsung memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Hore... Luka sayang Len nii-chan..."

"Iya, Luka berhenti menangisnya ya?" Len membalas pelukan Luka.

"Hehehe..." Luka menjawabnya hanya dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali kekamar ya?" Len melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus sisa airmata Luka. Sesaat Luka ingat kata-kata mamanya.

"Len nii-chan."

"Ya..."

Cup...

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Luka sudah memberikan ciumannya tepat dibibir Len, dan karenanya sekarang wajah Len memerah, malu sekaligus bingung.

"A, apa...?" tanya Len dengan gugupnya.

"Hehe... kata mama itu cara menyampaikan rasa sayang.." Kata Luka dengan polosnya.

"La, lalu yang kemarin...?" Tanya Len lagi, dia berusaha mengendalikan rasa malunya.

"Kemarin...?" Luka memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Len, merasa Luka tidak mengerti Len mencoba mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Kemarin Luka mengantar seseorang kan? Siapa dia?" kali ini Len merasa Luka bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, Onii-chan..." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Hah!?" Len bingung dengan jawaban singkat dari Luka.

"Kemarin itu Onii-chan." Luka mengulangi jawabannya.

"ha.. O.. Oh begitu..." Len menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa menyesal karena sudah salah paham sekaligus lega mengetahui siapa orang kemarin.

"Kalau begitu Luka..."

Cup...

Kali ini giliran Len yang mencium Luka, memdadak pipi Luka terasa panas dan mulai memerah, padahal tadi dia tidak begitu sekarang dia jadi salah tingkah. Melihat wajah Luka yang memerah Len jadi ikutan salah tingkah juga.

"Itu karena aku juga sayang padamu." Kata Len. Luka masih bengong karena tindakan Len tadi. "Kenapa?" Tanya Len yang melihat Luka tidak bereaksi.

"Tidak..." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum setelah sadar dari bengongnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo..." Len mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian disambut oleh Luka degan tersenyum.

"Iya..."

_**~~~To be Continue**_

Hikari's note:

Hai semuanya...

Apa kabar...?

Sudah sebulan ya fic ini nggak di update, sesuai janji kan ngupdate bulanan. Tapi sepertinya terlalu lama ya? Gimana menurut kalian?

Authornya nggak kreatif nih, masa' 2 chapter jalan ceritanya hampir sama. Apa boleh buat juga, soalnya saya ngetik ini lagi kehabisan ide, tapi aku lebih suka adegan kejar-kejarannya Luka sama Len daripada Luka sama Luki, itu menurutku lho... pendapat kalian gimana...? (kepo...)

Bales review dulu deh...

Dari Aprian. 3/3/13 . chapter 6: terima kasih sudah di review lagi. iya tuh kalo Luki tahu, Len pasti dihajar sama Luki gara-gara buat Luka nangis... haha... terima kasih sudah memberitahukan nama fb mu, seharusnya aku yang bilang maaf karena lupa namanya...

Karena sepertinya update bulanan terlalu lama jadi chapter seanjutnya akan ku update 2 minggu lagi, chapter selanjutnya juga sudah jadi sih, tinggal di benarkan di berbagai tempat...

Nah...

Segini dulu salam dari ku...

Kalau ada saran, kritik, typo dan yang lainnya silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Review kalian sangat menambah semangatku menulis Fic ini maupun fic yang lainnya...

Salam Hikari-me

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

Oh ya... hampir lupa...

Bocoran ceritak selanjutnya: Kaito mengatakan sesuatu pada Luki yang membuatnya benar-benar bingung antara jujur atau berbohong... kira-kira apa yang di katakan Kaito ya...?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: LenKa (Len x Luka) **_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Rumah sakit Cypton adalah rumah sakit yang sangat besar memiliki peralatan medis yang paling lengkap di kota itu. Gedung yang memiliki 20 lantai dan beberapa gedung yang terpisah disekitarnya, Sekarang bisa dibilang cukup ramai dengan orang yang lalu lalang di setiap lantainya, hanya beberapa lantai yang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi orang, salah satunya lantai teratas yaitu lantai 20. Di lantai ini hanya ada kamar pasien dan ruang jaga yang jarang dipakai. Kamar disini kamar khusus untuk pasien tertentu, bisa dibilang kamar rawat yang paling mewah atau VIP.

Disalah satu sudut koridor yang sepi dilantai itu berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut merah muda dan mata berwarna hijau, dia mengenakan baju kemeja merah marun dengan dasi warna hitam yang dilonggarkannya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok bercat putih yang dingin. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius, tapi entah kenapa dari wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat sedih dan bingung.

Beberapa saat yang lalu...

"Apa katamu?"

Luki menatap tak percaya pada Kaito yang memanggilnya keruangannya beberapa saat lalu saat dia baru saja sampai di rumah sakit ini untuk menemui Luka. Kaito hanya duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan serius.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Luka tidak meyadari kalau orang tua kalian sudah meninggal." Kaito mengulangi perkataannya pada Luki, tapi sepertinya Luki masih tidak percaya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Luki dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"itu mungkin ilusi yang dibuat olehnya sendiri." Jelas Kaito singkat.

"Apa...?" Luki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Luka syok dan sulit menerima kenyataan kalau orang tuanya dibunuh didepan, tanpa disadarinya dia membelokkan kenyataan yang ada." Jelas Kaito lagi, Luki yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"sudah beberapa kali dia menanyakan kapan ayah dan ibunya akan datang, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak mau berbohong pada Luka."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kalau itu kuserahkan padamu saja, tapi aku harap kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Perkataan Kaito itulah yang menjadi pikran Luki sekarang. Dia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia menyesal tidak bisa melindungi luka waktu itu.

'kenapa tidak aku saja yang melihat kejadian sebenarnya?'

'kenapa harus Luka yang terlibat dan terluka waktu itu?'

Hal itu lah yang membuat Luki kesal pada dirinya sendiri, lalu perkataan kaito yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Apa dia bisa mengatakannya? Tidak, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luka.

"Sial, aku harus bagaimana...?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luki mencoba membuang pikiran-pikirannya itu, tapi itu mustahil.

Dia berdiri dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan kearah kamar rawat Luka.

_**~~~Childish~~~**_

Luka yang berjalan bersama Len, tiba-tiba melihat Luki yang berjalan cukup jauh didepan mereka, dia tersenyum dan Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Len lalu segera berlari kearah Luki.

"Onii chan..."

Teriaknya saat sudah hampir dekat dengan Luki. Luki yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Belum sempat mengenali dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilnya, Luka sudah memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Onii chan datang..." Kata Luka dengan suara cerianya yang biasa. Luka masih memeluk kakaknya denga berjinjit Karena tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Luka. Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Luki sambil mengangkat Luka dan menggendongnya.

Len yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh hanya menghela napas panjang dengan sedikit rasa kesal yang ditahannya, sepertinya dia harus benar-benar bersikap dewasa seperti kata Rin. Len berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Hehe... Luka dari main dengan Len nii-chan." Jawab Luka.

"Len nii-chan...?" tanya Luki dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Iya, Len nii-chan..." jawab Luka sambil menoleh kearah Len yang sudah hampir didekat mereka, Luki yang sudah menurunkan Luka juga melihat kearah Len.

"Salam kenal, aku Kagamine Len." kata Len dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau Kagamine Len? aku Megurine Luki, kakaknya Luka." Kata Luki memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum sinisnya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan menemani Luka selama ini." Lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa seperti ada arti lain dari kalimat terakhir Luki. Len yang sedikit memahami artinya tersenyum dengan rasa kesal yang di tahannya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, dengan senang hati aku akan tetap menjaga dan menemani Luka." Jawab Len.

Berkat perkataan Len, sekarang terasa suasana yang aneh di sekitar mereka bertiga. Luka yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan, merasa ada seuatu yang aneh, bergantian menatap kearah kakaknya dan Len.

"Len nii-chan, Onii chan... Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Luki dengan senyum yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. "Ayo kita kekamar mu." Ajak Luki sambil menggandeng tangan Luka.

"Ayo Len nii-chan." Luka menoleh kearah Len sambil meraih tangannya.

_**~~~Childish~~~**_

Mereka berjalan kearah kamar Luka yang sudah tidak jauh dari sana, saat sampai, Luka langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata dikamarnya seseorang sudah menunggu disana, orang yang menngenakan jas putih panjang tersebut menoleh kearah pintu kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah kembali ya?" tanyanya kearah Luka. Luka yang mengenali orang tersebut berjalan masuk dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Dokter lagi apa?" Tanya Luka pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang yang ternyata kaito.

"Menunggumu." Luka semakin bingung dengan jawaban kaito yang begitu singkat.

"Menunggu...? untuk ap..." belum selesai Luka melanjutkan pertanyaannya Kaito sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Sepertinya lagi-lagi kalian bermain dengan seru ya? Sampai-sampai seluruh penghuni rumah sakit ini mendengar suara kalian." Kata Kaito yang lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang terlihat seram.

"Eh...?" Luka yang bingung dengan kata-kata Kaito hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang dirumah sakit itu harus tenang, jangan sampai mengganggu pasien lain tapi ini malah..." omel kaito sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luka dengan gemasnya.

"Adudududuh... Maaf..." kata Luka sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan Kaito.

Luki yang daritadi memperhatikan dari pintu kamar mulai bertindak. Dia berjalan kearah meja didekat tempat tidur lalu mengambil buku yang ada diatasnya dan...

Buagh...

"Aduh!"

Luki memukulkan buku ditangannya itu kekepala kaito dengan cukup keras, dan tentu saja itu membuat kaito refleks melepaskan cubitannya pada Luka.

"Jangan seenaknya." Kata Luki sambil meletakkan kembali buku yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau ada ya Luki?" tanya Kaito sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Luki balik dengan dinginnya.

"Seperti biasa, sister complexnya itu belum hilang juga." Gumam Kaito.

Tapi walaupun Kaito mengatakannya dengan bergumam, tetap saja Luki bisa mendengarnya. "Kau bilang sesuatu Kaito?" tanyanya karena merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Kaito.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Jawab Kaito sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Luka mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicubit Kaito dengan kedua tangannya. "uuuhh... Sakit..." ucapnya.

"Sakit Luka?" tanya Len yang sudah disamping Luka.

Melihat Len yang sudah disampingnya, Luka langsung melompat memeluk Len. "Huaaa... Len nii-chan, Dokter cubit pipi Luka, sakit nih..." Adunya pada Len.

"Iya, Iya. Coba lihat." Len meraih wajah Luka dengan tangannya dan memperhatikan beberapa saat, Luka hanya diam mengikutinya saja. Lama-lama memandang wajah Luka membuat Len teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu yang membuat wajahnya memerah, saat gadis itu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya dan sebaliknya. Dengan buru-buru Len melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Luka.

"Ya, Yah... Tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Luka yang bingung dengan sikap Len hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Len nii-chan?" tanyanya dengan santai seperti tidak ada apa-apa saja.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Luka masih bingung dengan sikap Len, tapi dia tidak berniat bertanya lagi. Lalu Luka menoleh kearah Luki. " Oh iya."

Luki yang merasa adiknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu menoleh kearah Luka lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Luka. "Ada apa Luka?" tanyanya.

"Onii-chan, kapan mama dan papa datang?" tanya Luka dengan antusias.

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dihindari Luki dan sangat ingin ditanyakan Luka terucap. Luka mengatakannya dengan nada yang benar-benar penasaran. Dia sangat berharap papa dan mamanya akan segera datang menemuinya. Luki yang mendengarnya terkejut sesaat lalu dia terdiam, begitu pula dengan Kaito dan Len.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Luka, bukannya..." Len baru mengetahui kalau Luka masih menganggap orang tuanya masih hidup mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi di batalkannya begitu dia melihat kearah Kaito yang seperti mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Len nii-chan mau bilang apa tadi...?" tanya Luka yang penasaran dengan perkataan Len yang terputus. Len menanggapinya hanya dengan gelengan kepalanya. Melihatnya, Luka mengalihkan pendangannya kearah Onii-channya yang masih terdiam.

"Onii-chan kenapa diam saja...?" pertanyaan Luka menyadarkan Luki dari lamunannya, dia memandang Luka dengan tatapan sedih. Melihat Luki mentapnya sedih Luka semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Onii-chan kenapa...?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar nada pertanyaan Luka yang terdengar mengkhawatirkannya Luki mengubah ekspresinya, dia tersenyum kearah Luka. "Luka benar-benar ingin bertemu papa dan mama ya?" tanya Luki dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Iya, Luka sangat ingin bertemu, kapan papa dan mama datang?" jawab Luka dengan bersemangat.

"Mereka belum bisa menemui Luka sekarang." Jawab Luki.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Luka yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Luki. Lagi-lagi Luki terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luka, dia benar-benar bingung untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Apa dia benar-benar harus jujur? Atau...

Tapi yang pasti dia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Luka yang menunggu jawaban dari darinya.

"Mama dan papa sekarang sangat sibuk Luka, jadi tidak bisa datang sekarang." Ucap Luki lembut. Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Luki terkejut sesaat, lalu menatap tajam kearah Luki. Ternyata dia lebih memilih kata-kata itu dibanding kata-kata yang sebenarnya. Luki tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luka jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya Luka hanya bisa kecewa dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Jadi, kapan mama dan papa bisa datang?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah tertunduk kecewa.

"Nanti, kalau mereka sudah tidak sibuk lagi mereka pasti datang." jawab Luki berusaha menghilangkan nada kecewanya Luka.

"Sungguh?" Luka mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Luki, sepertinya rasa kecewanya sudah berkurang. "Sungguh Onii-chan?" dia bertanya untuk kedua kalinya dengan nada yang benar-benar terdengar ceria. beberapa kali Luka menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Luki.

Melihat reaksi Luka yang begitu gembira Luki semakin tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Luki langsung menarik tangan kanan Luka lalu memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Luka..." Ucapnya lirih.

Luka hanya bisa bingung dengan ucapan Luki barusan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud dari kata 'maaf' yang diucapkan Luki.

"Onii chan kenapa?" tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa lama Luki memeluk Luka tanpa berkata apapun. Kaito yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Sedangkan Len, entah kenapa dia tidak setuju dengan kebohongan Luki.

Bukankah suatu hari nanti Luka pasti akan mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Kata-kata itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Dia sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Luka. Tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya atau mengomentarinya. Dan mungkin dia juga tidak akan bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luka. Seperti Luki...

"Onii chan...?"

Luki yang mendengar Luka memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luka dengan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Luka." Ucapnya. Setelah mengatakan itu terlihat ekspresi lega diwajah Luka.

Tok... Tok...

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetok pintu kamar, reflek Luka dan yang lain menoleh kearah pintu.

"Luka chan, ini aku Rin. Boleh masuk tidak?" kata seseorang yang ada di balik pintu yang ternyata adalah Rin.

Len yang tidak berada jauh dari pintu segera membukakan pintu untuk Rin. "Kenapa kau kesini Rin?" tanya Len begitu pintu sudah dia buka.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Luka chan kok." Jawab Rin yang sebal dengan pertanyaan Len.

Rin yang berdiri didepan pintu dibantu dengan tongkatnya tersenyum kearah Luka. "Selamat siang Luka chan." Sapanya

"Siang Rin nee-san, ayo masuk." Ajak Luka.

Sebelum masuk keruangan itu, Rin memperhatikan orang yang ada di kamar Luka tersebut. sampai dia melihat kearah Luki yang berdiri tepat disamping Luka.

"Eh, siapa dia Luka chan? Keren sekali." Kata Rin sambil melihat kearah Luki.

"Onii chan..." Jawab Luka singkat.

"Salam kenal, aku Megurine Luki, kakaknya Luka." Kata Luki memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, jadi kau Luki san ya, aku kagamine Rin saudara kembarnya Len." balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Rin sebenarnya untuk apa kau kesini?" Len mengulangi pertanyaannya karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Rin tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku kesini mau ketemu dengan Luka chan, kau tidak dengar tadi hah?" jawab Rin dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Eh, Tunggu dulu..." kata Rin tiba-tiba.

"Berarti Luki san datang untuk menjemput Luka chan ya..." setelah mengatakan itu Rin merasa ada aura yang aneh dari arah belakangnya, Rin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Len yang menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ya...

"Hehehe... Maaf Len sepertinya aku salah bicara..." katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Benar juga, bagaimana Luki?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalau itu terserah Luka, tapi aku ragu kalau Luka harus pulang bersamaku." Jawab Luki seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Memangnya sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kaito lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Luki tadi.

"Kau pikir di sini aku tidak ada rumah apa?" Luki balik bertanya pada Kaito sambil melipat tangannya.

"jadi kau sekarang tinggal dirumah itu." Kaito yang paham maksud perkataan tadi mencoba membenarkan jwabannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, makanya aku ragu mengajak Luka pulang, tapi kalau Luka yang mau apa boleh buat." Jelas Luki, lalu dia menoleh pada Luka yang daritadi diam disampingnya. "Bagaimana Luka, kau mau pulang denganku?" tanya Luki.

Luka yang ditanya begitu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Pulang Kerumah?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Jawab Luki sambil mengelus rambut Luka.

"Iya ma..." Luka menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Ah..." dia seperti teringat sesuatu dirumah dulu, tapi apa yang diingatnya sangat tidak jelas. Dia menoleh kearah Len dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kalau Luka ikut Onii chan, apa Luka masih bisa main dengan Len nii-chan?" katanya.

"Kalau itu Onii chan juga tidak tahu." Jawab Luki seadanya.

Jawaban Luki seakan mengatakan kalau Luka akan sulit bertemu dengan Len. luka yang sedikit menyadari arti perkataan kakaknya segera berjalan kearah Len lalu memeluk lengannya.

"Luka nggak mau pulang, kalau pulang nanti Luka tidak bisa main lagi dengan Len nii-chan..." luka mempererat pelukannya yang justru membuat wajah Len memerah. Len yang dari tadi merasa cemas kalau Luka akan pulang dengan Luki sekarang dia menjadi benar-benar lega dan senang dengan jawaban Luka barusan.

"Iya, iya Onii chan mengerti..." kata Luki sambil menarik Luka untuk melepaskan pelukan Luka pada Len. "Begitulah Kaito, aku bisakan menitipkan Luka disini sebentar lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Yah, tidak masalah..." kaito menyanggupi permintaan Luki yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah itu.

"Eh? Memangnya bisa? Kan harus ijin dulu sama atasan disini?" tanya Rin bingung melihat Kaito segampang itu mengijinkan.

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu..." jawab Kaito dengan santai.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin yang masih bingung.

"Biar orangnya begitu tapi dia adalah kepala rumah sakit ini." Luki mencoba menjelaskannya walau dengan nada malas sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Eeehh? Yang benar!?" ucap Rin dan Len yang hampir bersamaan, dan Luka yang hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

"Apa maksud dari reaksi kalian barusan hah?" tanya Kaito yang kesal dan merasa tersinggung dengan reaksi 2 saudara kembar ini.

"Tidak, tidak ada..." Jawab mereka yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"kalian seperti tidak percaya kalau aku ini kepala rumah sakit ini." Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Memang." Jawab mereka yang ada diruangan ini bersamaan termasuk Luki. Dan jawaban mereka itu terasa begitu tajam bagi Kaito. Tapi Kaito berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan yang setajam itu.

"Hei, ini sudah hampir lewat jam kunjung, lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang." Saran Kaito setelah melihat jam tangannya dan sarannya itu ditanggapi dengan nada kecewa dari Luka.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu..." Luki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya lalu menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Luka. "Ini Luka yang simpan ya." Lanjutnya.

Luka melihat benda yang ada ditangannya sekarang, jam saku berwarna perak yang berukuran sedang dan dengan motif bunga sakura pada bagian penutupnya. "Jam Kelinci..." katanya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Jam kelinci? Maksudnya Kelinci yang ada di cerita alice in woderland itu?" Len menoleh kearah Luka.

"Iya, Len nii chan coba lihat..." tawar Luka sambil membuka penutup jam itu. Saat dibuka terlihat adanya sedikit retakan pada kaca jam itu. Beberapa saat Luka memperhatikan jarum jam, ternyata jarumnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Lho? Kenapa Jamnya tidak bergerak Onii chan?" Tanya Luka.

"Iya, tapi Onii chan ingin membiarkan jam itu tetap begitu." Jawab Luki singkat, walau Luka bingung dengan jawaban Luki, tapi entah kenapa Luka tidak berani bertanya lebih dari ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

"Hei, Kalian mau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Huh, gara-gara tadi kita bilang nggak percaya kalau Dokter Kaito itu kepala rumah sakit, dia jadi sok tegas sekarang..." kata Rin pada Len sambil melirik kearah Kaito, dia mengatakannya dengan isengnya.

"Kau benar.." Luki mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Len.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, itu kan peraturan disini" sanggah Kaito.

"Iya, Iya kami pulang sekarang..." kata Rin.

Mendengar Rin berkata begitu, sesuatu terlintas dipikiran Luka. "Len nii-chan... Len nii-chan..."' panggilnya.

"Ya. Apa Luka?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum.

"Cium Luka lagi dong..." kata Luka dengan santai.

Setelah perkataan Luka tadi, mendadak ruangan tersebut menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Semua pendangan orang yang ada di tempat itu sekarang tertuju pada Len yang wajahnya sekarang memerah.

"Tunggu Luka, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Luki sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dia mencoba membenarkan perkataan adiknya itu, mungkin saja tadi Luka salah bicara.

"Len nii-chan cium Luka lagi..." dengan polosnya Luka mengulangi perkataannya bahkan sekarang dia mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kearah bibirnya dengan telunjuk kananya.

"Hooo... begitu?" Luki tersenyum tajam kearah Len.

Rin hanya menatap Len dengan senyum isengnya, seakan dia bisa memanfaatkan pernyataan Luka barusan untuk mengisenginya. Sedangkan Kaito hanya menatap len dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Alhasil tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya membuatnya semakin panik dan salah tingkah.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini...?'ucapnya dalan hati.

**~~~To be Continue~~~**

Hikari's note:

Akhirnya aku nggak sempet negeditnya, jadi ini hasil ketikan pertama, maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik, (pastiada). Sebenarnya chapter ini bisa lebih panjang...

Dichapter ini pertemuan pertama Luki sama Len ya, maunya buat yang lebih heboh lagi, tapi nggak bisa, n_n;, dan peran Luki disini makin banyak ya? Chapter berikutnya nggak tahu deh...

Dan chapter selanjutnya belum kuketik sama sekali, jadi nggak tahu kapan bisa ngupdate, semoga updatenya nggak lewat dari 2 minggu.. '_'!

Oke...

Segitu dulu dari Hikari...

Jika ada pendapat, saran, kritik dan pertanyaan silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Aku akan senang sekali jika kalian mau mereview fic ini...

Chapter berikutnya: (rencananya) akan ada kejutan disekolah Len...

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya...

^o^/


	9. Chapter 9

Dimana ini...?

Ini tempat yang sama dengan waktu itu...

Hah...? Siapa itu...?

Papa...

Mama...

Kaliankah...?

Kenapa? Kenapa papa dan mama tersenyum sedih begitu...?

Eh...? Tunggu...!

Jangan tinggalkan Luka...

Papa, mama jangan pergi...

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: LenKa (Len x Luka) **_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Suara bel yang dari tadi di tunggu oleh para murid di Roido Gakuen akhirnya terdengar, dan tentu saja membuat para murid jadi lega. Guru yang dari tadi sibuk menjelaskan menghentikan penjelasannya lalu merapikan bukunya bersiap meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran sampai disini, jangan lupa kerjakan soal yang tadi diberikan." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas seraya meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa murid menaggapinya hanya dengan anggukan atau hanya menoleh kearah guru itu.

Roido Gakuen sekolah yang cukup terkenal didaerah itu, sekolah ini memiliki tingkatan yang lengkap, mulai dari SD sampai SMA, bahkan sekolah kejuruan, yang hanya dipisahkan berdasarkan gedung, tidak heran jika sekolah ini begitu ramai saat jam bebas belajar ini.

Beberapa murid kelas 2-3 sudah meninggalkan kelas dengan cepat. Tanpa memperdulikan kelas yang mulai sepi, dengan santai Len membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Len, apa kau mengerti pelajaran tadi?" tanya Piko tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga. Kau bagaimana?" Jawab Len singkat sambil meletakkan kembali tasnya..

"Kau masih ada 'juga'nya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Balas Piko. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan PR tadi sama-sama?" usul Piko.

"Kenapa langsung lompat kesana?" tanya Len bingung mendengar usul temannya itu yang tiba-tiba.

Teman sekelas Len yang masih dikelas itu menoleh kearah mereka begitu mendengar perkataan Piko tadi, sepertinya mereka tertarik soal mengerjakan PR bersama itu.

"Kalian mau mengerjakan PR tadi ya? Kapan? Dimana?" tanya seorang cewek berambut pendek berwarna hijau dengan antusias.

"Sekarang Gumi, tempatnya dimana saja nggak masalah." Jawab Piko. "Ikut tidak?" Lanjutnya.

"kalau begitu aku ikut." Jawab cewek yang dipanggil Gumi tadi. "Hei... Siapa lagi yang mau ikut mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Gumi pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih ditempat itu. Serempak mereka menoleh kearah Gumi.

"Aku ikut." Jawab anak perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung diikat dua rendah yang biasa dipanggil Yuzuki.

"Oke, Yuzuki ikut, yang lainnya?"

"Aku juga deh." Ted yang mendengar ajakan itu juga menyetujui.

"A, aku juga." Seorang cewek rambut ungu pendek mendekat kearah mereka yang biasa di panggil Aoki.

"Nah, bagaimana Len?" tanya Piko.

"Kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut. Jadi kalian saja." Tolak Len santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gumi yang tadi sudah antusias.

"Hari ini aku mau kerumah sakit lagi." Jawabnya.

"Bukannya kau kesana tiap hari? Memang Rin harus ditemani setiap hari ya?" tanya Gumi lagi.

"Tidak juga, tapi..." Len menjeda kata-katanya, hampir saja dia mau bilang kalau dia kesana hanya karena ingin bertemu dan menemani Luka. Len terdiam beberapa saat dan tentu saja hal itu justru membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Ted yang penasaran.

"Tidak, Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Len begitu melihat temannya begitu penasaran. "Pokoknya hari ini aku tidak bisa." Lanjutnya.

secara bersamaan mereka yang ada di dekat bangku Len saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka memiliki pendapat yang sama. 'Mencurigakan' itulah pendapat yang terlintas dipikiran mereka semua. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam, lalu beberapa saat mereka seperti mengisyaratkan satu sama lain.

"Kita mengerjakannya ditempat Rin saja, bagaimana?" kata Piko.

"Setuju!" jawab mereka bersamaan kecuali Len.

"Hei! Kenapa jadi ketempat Rin!?" Tanya Len yang heran mendengar keputusan kilat teman-teannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekalian menjenguk Rin kan?Tidak apa kan?" Bujuk Gumi.

"Kalian ini seenaknya saja. Kalian kan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Tolak Len dengan cepatnya.

"Kami tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sensei tadi." Ucap Ted dengan bangga.

"Tapi nanti menggangu pasien lainnya kan." Len tidak mau kalah begitu saja.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Yuzuki dengan cepat diikuti yang lainnya. "Kalau kau larang pun kami tetap akan datang kesana." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Benar juga, biarpun Len melarang mereka kesana, tapi dia yakin kalau teman-temannya pasti akan tetap kesana. Sebelum menyetujuinya Len menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah aku mengerti." Akhirnya Len menyerah dan mengiyakan ajakan temannya itu.

"Yes, Bagus Yuzuki...!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Len hanya pasrah saja dengan sikap teman-temannya yang seenaknya itu.

"Aku akan beritahu Rin dulu." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan hand phonenya lalu dia mengetikkan pesan pada Rin dengan cepat.

Diam-diam Piko juga mengetikkan sesuatu di hand phonenya sambil tertawa terkikik.

Beberapa saat kemudian hand phone Len berbunyi, dia lalu membukanya dan membaca pesan yang ada di hand phonenya itu lalu tersenyum. "Ada balasan dari Rin nih." Katanya sambil menunjukkan handphonenya pada mereka.

Gumi mengambil hand phone Len lalu melihat kearah layar hand phonenya, yang lainnya juga penasaran dengan pesan dari Rin, jadi mereka membacanya bersama.

'_Kalau kalian mau mengerjakan PR di kamarku maka bawakan pudding jeruk yang di jual ditoko kue dekat stasiun, kalau tidak, tidak akan kubukakan pintu untuk kalian. ^_^V'_

Mereka lega kalau hanya disuruh membawakan Rin pudding itu, kalau hanya untuk Rin walau harganya lumayan mahal mereka masih bisa beli. Tapi sepertinya pesan Rin masih ada kelanjutannya, Gumi yang memegang hand phone Len menekan tombol kebawah.

'_P.s; kalau kalian membawanya kurang dari 5 buah dijamin pintu tidak akan pernah bisa dibuka. Dan kalau kalian juga ingin memakannya beli sendiri-sendiri ya...'_

dan benar saja pesan itu masih ada kelanjutannya. Setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dari Rin, mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

"Len, tolong bilang pada saudaramu itu kalau minta oleh-oleh itu jangan tanggung-tanggung." Kata Gumi sambil mengembalikan handphone Len. lalu Gumi menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Harga pudding itu kan lumayan mahal! Mana dia minta 5 lagi...!" kata Gumi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau kalian tidak jadi juga tidak apa." Tanggap len senang. Mereka semua terlihat bingung setelah membaca pesan itu. Piko yang menyadarinya segera menunjukkan handphone lalu tersenyum.

"Lihat, katanya yang lain juga bakal datang. jadi soal pudding kita bisa selesaikan." Katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"bagus Piko..." kata mereka yang lagi-lagi secara bersamaan dan dengan antusias tinggi kecuali Len.

"Oke masalah teratasi...! sekarang ayo kita pergi..." ucap mereka dengan bersemangat.

**~~~Childish~~~**

Saat tiba dirumah sakit Gumi dan yang lainnya langsung menuju kekamar Rin dengan bersemangat, mereka membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang sepertinya isinya itu makanan. Sepanjang koridor mereka mengobrol dan bisa dibilang cukup berisik. Len yang berjalan bersama mereka berusaha meyuruh mereka lebih tenang. "Hei, kalian jangan terlalu berisik." Katanya, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak peduli.

"Hai Rin, kami datang...!" ucap mereka bersamaan saat sudah sampai didepan kamra Rin, mereka membuka pintu tanpa mengetukanya terlebih dahulu. Rin yang sudah terbiasa begitu hanya menoleh kan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Mana Puddingnya?" tanyanya cepat sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum cerianya.

"Ya ampun Rin, masa kami baru sampai langsung ditanya begitu." Kata Yuzuki. "Nih..." Yuzuki memberikan kotak yang dari tadi dipegangnya pada Rin. Rin mengambilnya lalu membuka tutupnya, begitu melihat isinya dia langsung tersenyum.

"terima kasih semua, kalian baik sekali mau membelikanku 5 pudding." Katanya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Kan kau yang minta 5!" Kata mereka bersamaan dengan geramnya. Rin hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu.

"Hahaha... iya aku hanya bercanda kok..." ucap Rin dengan masih tertawa, lalu dia memperhatikan jumlah orang yang datang. "Lho, Yang lain mana? Katanya mau datang juga?" tanya Rin yang heran melihat yang datang hanya beberapa orang.

"Nanti mereka menyusul." Jawab Piko enteng.

"Masih mau nambah lagi?" tanya Len heran, padahal yang datang sudah lumayan banyak.

"Iya." Jawab Piko singkat.

"sudah, ayo kita mulai." Ajak Aoki sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. Yang lain juga mengikutinya.

"Oh iya..." Tiba-tiba len teringat sesuatu. "Aku mau keluar sebentar ya, kalian mulai saja duluan." Katanya, dia berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Aku mau jemput Luka dulu." Jawabnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tadi Len mau jemput siapa?" tanya Aoki sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka sedikit.

"Kan tadi katanya mau jemput Luka." Jawab Rin sekenanya.

"Kalau itu tadi kami juga dengar, maksudnya Luka itu siapa?" tanya Aoki lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Rin.

"Hmmm..." Rin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Adikku, manis sekali lho..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum iseng, yang justru membuat teman-temannya penasaran dan bingung dengan jawaban Rin.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

**~~~Childish~~~**

Tok! Tok!

Len beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar Luka tetapi tidak ada suara sama sekali di dalam kamar.

'apa Luka keluar lagi ya?' pikir Len.

"Luka ini aku, kau ada di dalam tidak?" Tanya Len sambil membuka pintu perlahan.

Beberapa saat Len memperhatikan ruangan itu, sampai dia melihat Luka ditempat tidurnya, aneh tidak biasanya Luka berdiam dikamar, padahal biasanya dia selalu berlarian di dalam rumah sakit ini.

"Ngh... Len nii-chan..." Luka menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan berantakan, lalu dia duduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya, rambutnya yang panjang dan baju terusan birunya terlihat berantakan, wajah Luka juga terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Kau tidur ya? Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Kata len sambil mengusap kepala Luka,

"Hng..." jawab Luka.

Len memperhatikan Luka sesaat, dia heran, tumbennya Luka tidur dijam segini. Apa semalam dia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

"Kau masih mengantuk ya? Kalau begitu kau disini saja, aku mau kembali kekamar Rin soalnya temanku datang semua." Jelas Len.

"Nggak mau... Luka ikut kesana..." Tolaknya sambil menggenggam erat baju Len.

"Eh, tapi Luka kan masih mengantuk begitu." Len berusaha menahan Luka karena dia benar-benar terlihat mengantuk.

Mendengar perkataan Len, dengan cepat Luka mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya. "Luka nggak ngantuk lagi sekarang..." Katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Iya, iya..." Len menyerah dengan permintaan Luka yang memang tidak bisa dia tolak. "kalau begitu rapikan dulu bajumu." Lanjutnya sambil Len membantu Luka merapikan baju dan rambutnya

**~~~Childish~~~**

Gumi dan yang lain duduk diam dilantai sambil mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh guru mereka tadi, mereka membalik halaman demi halaman dengan bosannya berusaha mencari cara penyelesaian soal itu dan sesekali mereka mencoret kertas yang sudah penuh dengan rumus dan hitungan yang tidak selesai.

"Aaahhh... Susah sekali sih soal ini...!" Keluh Gumi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah.

"Aku juga nggak ketemu." Ucap Aoki sambil meletakan bukunya dengan malas, yang lainnya juga kelihatan menyerah mengerjakan Tugas itu.

"Rin, apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" Tanya Piko setelah dia bosan membolak-balikkan buku pelajarannya. Dia menyerahkan bukunya pada Rin yang duduk ditempat tidurnya. Rin mengambil buku itu lalu memperhatikan tulisan dibuku itu dengan serius selama beberapa saat.

"Oh iya..." kata Rin secara tiba-tiba setelah dia terdiam cukup lama. Teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat, berharap Rin sudah menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan PR mereka itu.

"Apa kau tahu jawabannya Rin?" tanya Yuzuki dengan bersemangat.

"bukan, bukan itu." Jawab Rin sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"lalu?" yuzuki menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kalian tanya padaku yang tidak masuk sekolah ini?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan horornya.

"Rin kan pintar, pasti bisa mengerjakan soal ini dengan gampang." Balas Yuzuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mana mungkin aku mengerti kalau nggak dijelaskan caranya...!" balas Rin sambil mengembalikan buku Piko. "Sudahlah, kita tunggu Len saja." Lanjutnya.

merekapun setuju dengan Rin, sambil menunggu Len kembali, mereka mengobrol sambil memakan cemilan yang mereka bawa keruangan tersebut, tanpa mau memikirkan PR mereka lagi, sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar menyerah.

"Rin, sejak kapan kau punya adik?" tanya Aoki disela-sela obrolan mereka

Rin menoleh kearah Aoki. "Hah? Oh yang tadi, bukan benar-benar adikku kok." Jawab Rin.

"Lalu?" tanya Aoki yang masih bingung dengan jawaban Rin.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawabnya yang malah membuat orang penasaran.

Cklek!

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar Rin, otomatis semua yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu. Len masuk keruangan itu sambil menggandeng tangan Luka. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan menjadi hening, mereka memperhatikan tangan Len yang menggenggam tangan Luka tanpa melepasnya, len yang heran melihat reaksi temannya hanya bisa memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" tanyanya. Setelah Len bertanya begitu, mereka masih terdiam

"Siapa yang kau ajak itu Len? pacarmu ya?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Hah? Apa? Bu, bukan!" jawab Len panik dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dia yang aku ceritakan tadi, namanya Luka." Dengan santainya Rin mencoba menjelaskan pada teman-temannya yang sedang heboh, tapi perkataannya tadi tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Oh, jadi namanya Luka ya?" Ted mendekat kearah mereka lalu tersenyum kearah Luka.

Luka yang pada dasarnya waspada pada orang asing itu terlihat gugup melihat reaksi orang-orang tersebut yang bisa dibilang cukup berlebihan, refleks Luka mundur satu langkah dan sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang Len.

"Tidak apa-apa Luka, mereka teman-teman sekelasku." Len yang menyadari kegugupan Luka mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Teman Len nii-chan?" tanya Luka lagi dengan setengah berbisik.

Mendengar cara Luka memanggil Len, Gumi dan yang lainnya berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka cukup bingung dengan panggilan Luka pada Len.

"Iya, tadi kan sudah kubilang kalau teman sekelasku datang mau mengerjakan PR bersama." Jelas Len lagi. "Tidak boleh bersikap begitu, perkenalkan saja dirimu Luka." Lanjutnya.

Awalnya Luka ragu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi karena Len bilang begitu maka dia harus memperkenalakan dirinya.

"Sa, salam kenal... Maaf sikap Luka tadi nggak baik..." Luka mengatakannya sambil meletekkan kepalan tangannya didadanya dan dengan wajah yang sedikit tersipu, melihat ekspresi Luka begitu, otomstis membuat orang yang ada diruangan tersebut kompak memiliki pendapat yang sama.

'Manisnya...'

Begitulah pendapat kompak mereka.

"Dia Ted, yang disana itu Kamui san, Aoki san, Yuzuki san, Piko dan..." Len memperkenalakan teman sekelasnya pada Luka dengan menunjuk mereka satu persatu sambil menyebutkan nama mereka, mereka yang ditunjuk oleh len menanggapinya dengan lambaian tangan atau senyuman pada Luka.

"Salam kenal Luka chan, kita berteman ya...?" kata Yuzuki ramah.

"Iya..." jawab Luka dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kerjakan PRnya." Ucap Rin sambil menggerakkan buku ditangannya dengan malas, perkataan Rin yang bermaksud mengingatkan tujuan mereka kesini malah ditanggapi dengan kecewa oleh yang lain.

"Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja..." Piko menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan bersemangat lalu menjedanya beberapa saat. "Belum..." sambungnya sambil melirikkan matanya kearah lain. Len hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo ajari kami." Pinta Yuzuki mewakili teman sekelasnya, dia menarik tangan Len kearah tumpukan buku matematika milik mereka.

Luka yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa ada perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya. bukan perasaan tidak senang ataupun tidak suka pada orang asing tapi dia merasa ada perasaan yang aneh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Dia tediam lama ditempatnya sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja Luka chan? Ayo ikut bergabung disana." Ajak Ted yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan Luka.

"Luka chan mau pudding jeruk?" tawar Rin, Luka yang dari tadi masih terdiam mendadak berubah jadi ceria kembali, dia berjalan cepat kearah Rin lalu mengambil pudding yang disodorkan Rin padanya.

"Terima kasih Rin nee-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mulai memakan puddingnya.

Kegiatan belajar itu pun dimulai dengan hebohnya, Len yang berusaha memahami pelajaran itu sambil menjelaskan pada Rin dan teman sekelasnya terlihat cukup kesulitan, entah itu karena mereka banyak bertanya atau cara mengerjakan mereka yang dibarengi dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak penting yang kadang membuat mereka tertawa geli. Luka yang pada dasarnya tidak mengerti dengan obrolan mereka hanya duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur Rin sambil memperhatikan mereka. melihat mereka mengobrol dengan seru. Dia merasa kalau sekolah itu sepertinya menyenangkan dan begitu seru, Luka jadi ingin tahu sekolah Len yang sebenarnya itu bagaimana.

Dia memperhatikan Len yang duduk diantara mereka dan mengobrol dengan santainya, wadah pudding yang sudah kosong hanya dia mainkan ditangannya tanpa dia sadari, Merasa bosan Luka berjalan kearah mereka lalu memeluk Len dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Len. Reflek Len menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menoleh kearah Luka. Mereka yang melihatnya, jadi beniat untuk mengisengi Len.

"Mesranya..." Kata Gumi dengan senyum iseng dan tentu saja yang lain ikut-ikutan, Len berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka, tapi tetap saja salah tingkah.

"A, ada apa?" tanyanya sewajar mungkin.

"Lagi ngerjain apa Len nii-chan?" tanya Luka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Kami lagi menyelesaikan persamaan ini, Luka chan mau ikutan?" tawar Gumi sambil menyerahkan kertas dan pena pada Luka. Luka menerimanya dengan gembira lalu bergerak duduk disamping Len. Walau Len tahu Luka tidak akan mengerti soal anak smp tapi dia tidak mencegahnya, dia tetap melanjutkannya.

**~~~Childish~~~**

Besoknya...

Matahari bersinar dengan teranganya, sehingga membuat keadaan bumi menjadi panas, termasuk salah satu Sekolah SMP dikota itu. Suasana sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara guru yang sedang mengajar disetiap kelas, dan entah bisa dibilang sial atau tidak hari ini dijam pertama mereka harus bertemu dengan guru matamatika yang lumayan galak yang sudah memberikan mereka PR begitu susah kemarin, untung saja mereka bisa menyelesaikannya walau memakan waktu lama.

Sekarang guru itu sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran baru dengan kebiasaan setiap guru. Len yang berada dikelas itu walau pendangan matanya tertuju pada papan tulis didepan kelas, tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya, dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasan panjang dari guru didepannya. dia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain soal Luka.

Beberapa hari ini Luka terlihat seperti kurang tidur, kemarin saja saat mengerjakan soal itu bersama yang lain Luka beberapa kali menguap lebar. Bahkan Luka yang biasanya tidak tidur saat siang malah tertidur sebelum dia menjemputnya, apa itu hanya kebetulan saja Luka benar-benar mengantuk atau dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur saat malam hari?

Beberapa kali Len mencoba mengira-ngira tetapi tetap saja hasil pikirannya itu tidak bisa diterimanya. Merasa tidak mendapat hasil yang bagus, Len mengalihkan pandangannya kearah halaman sekolah sambil setengah melamun. Tanpa dia sadari dia memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut soft pink panjang yang diikat 2 dengan mengenakan baju seragam sailor sekolahnya, sepertinya dia mengenali gadis itu. Semakin lama gadis itu semakin mendekati gedung sekolahnya dan akhirnya menghilang kedalam gedung.

'Lho? Siapa gadis tadi? Kenapa sepertinya aku kenal ya?' pikir Len dalam hati.

'dia mirip dengan Luka...' Duganya, meyadari dugaannya tidak mungkin benar Len tersenyum geli pada dirinya.

'tidak mungkin...' lanjutnya. Lalu mulai mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi kepapan tulis mulai mencatat apa yang ada disana.

Tetapi beberapa lama saat dia melirikkan matanya kearah jendela yang menghadap koridor, dia menangkap seseorang yang berlari dengan cepat di koridor didepan kelasnya dengan matanya, gadis yang dia lihat di halaman sekolahnya tadi itu berlari hampir melewati kelasnya, tapi mendadak dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum kearah Len.

Begitu mengenali orang itu, mendadak pena yang ada ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh kelantai, wajahnya benar-benar terkejut. Len tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela dikelasnya tanpa seorangpun mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Len bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk ke inboxnya, dengan cepat Len membukanya diam-diam dan membaca pesannya.

'_From: Rin_

_Titip Luka ya __'_

Itulah pesan singkat dari Rin yang memperjelas semuanya.

**~~~To be Continue~~~**

Hikari's note:

Apa kabar semua?

Akhirnya aku sempet juga ngupdate chapter ini, untung nggak telat...

Hmmm...

Nggak nyangka chapter ini lumayan panjang...

Karena setting di rumah sakit sudah bosan (*dilempar), maaf maksudnya sudah nggak ada ide, jadinya settingnya sekarang settingnya aku ganti jadi di sekolah, hanya untuk beberapa chapter kedepan, tapi nggak tahu juga. (*gimanasihniorang?)

Chapter ini lumayan penuh perjuangan ngetiknya, awalnya bingung juga dalam beberapa hal seperti pembukaan chapternya, akhirnya awal chapternya begitu saja...

Chapter ini rada membosankan ya...? gomen kalo bener... (_ _)

Dan lagi-lagi Luki nggak banyak ambil peran...

Haha...

Nama sekolah Len aneh nggak ya? Nama itu saran dari temenku sih, entah darimana dia dapat, karena lumayan unik (aneh) jadi kupakai...

Mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Lupa lagi apa yang mau ditulis...

Hmmm...

Akhir kata...

Jika ada kekurangan, salah ketik, saran dan kritik serta pendapat silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini juga untuk yang mereview...

Aku senang kalau kalian suka sama fic ini...

Oke...

Chapter selanjutnya: Petualangan Luka di sekolah Len dimulai... n_n

Samapi ketemu lagi...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Childish**_

_**Presented by: Hikari-me**_

_**Disclaimer by: Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Pair: LenKa (Len x Luka) **_

_**Warnings: Author masih belajar, banyak typo, alur sepertinya lambat**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Please, enjoy it**_

"Apa-apaan ini Rin!?"

Diatap sebuah sekolah SMP yang tenang karena sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, apalagi baru jam pelajaran pertama jadi wajar kalau sepi. Terdengar suara seseorang yang terdengar kesal , seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan bermata biru sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas diatap itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Len yang baru terkejut karena kedatangan seseorang yang tidak akan diduganya kesekolahnya.

"_Oh, Luka chan sudah sampai ya? Cepat juga dia sampainya."_

Terdengar jawaban santai dari seberang telepon. Len yang mendengarnya merasa cukup heran dengan jawaban Rin yang santai itu.

"Bukan itu! Kenapa Luka bisa datang kesini?" tanya Len lagi.

"_Tidak apa-apa kan? Luka chan bilang dia ingin tahu sekolah kita, lagipula, toh nggak bakal ketahuan sama sensei dan yang lain."_

Lagi-lagi Rin menjawab dengan santai.

"Dia kesininya sendiri kan? Bagaimana dia tahu alamat sekolah kita?"

"_Tenang saja, aku sudah memberikan peta yang detail padanya."_

"Kalau ada sesuatu dijalan bagaimana?"

"_Kau ini khawatiran sekali, begitu-begitu juga Luka kan sudah 16 tahun, lagipula dia sampai disana dengan selamatkan?"_

"Kau ini, kalau soal begini setidaknya bilang dulu padaku." Len menghela napas panjang.

"_Kalau kau tahu nanti jadi nggak seru kan?"_

Terdengar tawa Rin dari seberang telpon, sepertinya dia senang sekali kalau soal mengisengi Len.

Tanpa memperdulikan tawa saudara kembarnya itu, Len melirikan matanya kearah seseorang yang ada disampingnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut softpink panjang yang diikat twintail tengah duduk santai, dia mengenakan seragam sailor warna putih lengan pendek dengan pita merah didadanya, ada garis pita hitam yang mengelilingi ujung lengan seragam dan rok hitam yang ada garis pita putih di sekeliling ujungnya itu. Lalu tidak lupa sepatu kets warna putih yang dipakainya. Len sudah tahu, itu pasti bajunya Rin, siapa lagi yang punya seragam sekolahnya dirumah sakit Crypton itu.

"Kenapa kau pinjamkan seragammu Rin?" len mengalihkan pandangannya kearah telepon genggamnya.

"_Ya biar nggak ketahuan lah. Kalau dia pakai bajunya yang biasa sudah pasti akan ketahuan."_

Jawab Rin dengan nada tinggi.

"_Itu bajuku yang waktu itu sedikit kebesaran. Bagaimana? Cocok kan?" _

Lanjutnya, Len yakin kalau sekarang Rin sedang tersenyum dengan senyum usilnya.

Len lagi-lagi melirikkan matanya kearah Luka. Len yang biasanya melihat Luka mengenakan baju terusan selutut yang kadang kebesaran, tapi hari ini dia terlihat berbeda.

Baju atasan yang benar-benar pas atau bahkan bisa dibilang sempit, lalu rok hitam yang terlihat lebih pendek dibanding lainnya. Walau Rin bilang sedikit kebesaran untuknya tapi kalau Luka yang pakai masih saja terlihat sempit, memang cocok juga kalau dipakai Luka, tapi baju itu membuat Luka terlihat sedikit... ehm seksi...

Menyadari hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, dengan cepat Len mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"Eeh yaaahh... begitulah..." jawab Len Sambil menggaruk pipinya denga gugup.

"_Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu Len?"_ Rin bingung sesaat dengan nada bicara Len yang aneh, lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari penyebabnya.

"_Hmmm... Hayoo... Jangan aneh-aneh Len..." _ lanjutnya dengan nada iseng, Len merasa wajahnya semakin panas begitu mendengar ucapan saudaranya itu.

"Kau yang jangan aneh-aneh!" ucapnya panik. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa dari telponya.

"_Ah iya, kalau Dokter Kaito menanyakan Luka, bilang saja kalau Luka bersamamu dan jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang disekolah." _Rin memperingatkan Len.

"Eh? Memangnya Luka kesini tidak bilang pada siapapun?" tanyanya heran.

"_Tidak." _Jawab Rin singkat.

"Lalu..." Len menjedanya beberapa saat. "Bagaimana dengan Luki san...?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"_Eh? Itu..."_

"..."

"_..."_

Kalau hal yang berurusan dengan Luka, Luki pasti jadi sangat overprotek, saat dia datang kerumah sakit dan Luka tidak dikamarnya dengan cepat dia pasti mencarinya, apalagi kalau Luki tahu Luka sekarang tidak sedang berada dirumah sakit dan berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah kota, Mereka sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah seramnya Luki dengan aura gelap disekitarnya saat tahu kalau Luka meninggalkan rumah sakit lalu berjalan sendirian kesekolah mereka itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling diam, sampai Len menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"Rin...?"

"_Eh, Itu..." _suara Rin terdengar gugup. _"Dipikirkan nanti saja. Sudah ya..." _ Lalu dengan cepat Rin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Tunggu Rin! Halo! Rin...!" Len mencoba mencegah Rin memutuskan sambungan tapi terlambat, suara telpon terputus sudah terdengar di handphonenya. Len hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menghadapi Rin yang begitu. Dia bergerak duduk tepat didepan Luka.

"Kenapa Luka mau kesini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan selidik.

"Luka penasaran..."

"Penasaran apa?"

"Luka penasaran tentang sekolahnya Len nii-chan, habis kemarin Len nii-chan dan teman-teman yang lain kelihatan senang sekali." Jawabnya dengan nada sedih. "Luka menggangu ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyesal. Len yang melihat pandangan Luka jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

"Bukannya menggangu tapi kalau Dokter kaito dan Onii chanmu tahu kalau kau nggak ada mereka pasti panik." Len mencoba membujuk Luka untuk pulang. "jadi ayo pulang..." sambil meraih tangan Luka, Len berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nggak mau, Luka masih mau disini..." Tolak Luka sambil menahan tangan Len.

"Tidak, nanti mereka khawatir..." kata Len sambil menarik Luka menuju pintu kedalam. Luka hanya menurutinya walau dengan wajah cemberut. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke pintu keluar, saat berada di tangga lantai 2 tiba-tiba mereka dipanggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Aaahhh... Disini ternyata..." tegur Yuzuki saat melihat mereka. Luka dan Len berhenti lalu menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Pelajaran ketiga sebentar lagi bakal dimulai, Ayo ke kelas..." Omel Yuzuki sambil menarik tangan Luka menuju kekelasnya, Luka hanya bisa bengong menanggapinya tanpa menolak sama sekali.

"Hei, Tunggu Yuzuki...!" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yuzuki sudah belari cepat sambil menarik Luka, melihatnya Len segera menyusul mereka yang sudah berjalan didepan terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang adalah jam pergantian mata pelajaran, guru yang tadinya mengajar dikelas itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan mulai bersiap untuk mengajar dikelas lain. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar pelajaran berikutnya sepertinya terlambat untuk beberapa saat, Jadi tidak heran kalau suasana kelas 2-3 cukup ramai denga suara-suara murid kelas itu.

SRRAAAKK!

Suara gesekan pintu geser terdengar saat yuzuki mebuka pintu geser kelas mereka, otomatis semua mata tertuju pada pintu geser tersebut dan mendadak suasana menjadi hening sesaat, mereka memperhatikan 3 orang yang baru memasuki kelas tersebut, sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan Luka, dan ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya tidak ikut mengerjakan PR bersama kemarin berbisik menanyakan tentang Luka.

"Luka chan, dari mana saja?" Gumi yang memecah keheningan segera berjalan menuju kearah mereka, lalu mengajak Luka untuk kedepan kelas.

"Len nii-chan..." Luka menoleh kearah Len, dia seperti meminta ijin pada Len.

"Hei tunggu dulu! kenapa kalian bisa setenang ini?" tanya Len yang heran melihat teman-temannya yang seakan sudah tahu kalau Luka datang, padahal saat dia ijin dengan guru tadi mereka semua seperti tidak menyadari Luka didekat kelasnya.

"Rin tadi sudah kirim pesan pada kami semua, walau kami tadi cukup kaget melihat Luka didepan kelas kita." Jelas Yuzuki sambil menunjukkan pesan dari Rin, tulisan pesan itu sama dengan yang dikirim Rin padanya.

"Teman-teman! Bagi yang nggak ikut kemarin, ini dia yang namanya Luka...!" Teriak Gumi didepan kelas. Beberapa anak memandang luka dengan tatapan kagum melihat seseorang gadis cantik tengah berdir disana, satu per satu murid kelas itu mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Luka. anak-anak yang kemarin datang dan sudah mengenal Luka hanya melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum. Luka yang tidak biasa begini hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah lalu membalas salam mereka.

"Nah, sekarang ayo duduk, sebentar lagi gurunya datang..." dengan pelan Gumi mendorong punggung Luka kearah bangku kosong yang ada di deretan tengah nomor 2 dari belakang.

"ini mejanya Rin, karena dia tidak masuk sekolah jadi Luka duduk disini saja." Jelas Gumi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu..." Len mencoba mencegahnya.

"Sudalah Len, biarkan saja..." jawab yuzuki dengan santai.

"Hai Luka, kita sebelahan ya..." sapa Aoki yang duduk di samping kanan Luka. "Kalau ada sesuatu bilang saja." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baik..." Luka menjawabnya dengan senyum kekanakannya.

"Yo, Luka. Kau benar-benar datang ya kesini." Sapa Ted yang duduk dibelakang Luka, Luka menolehkan badannya kebelakang.

"Luka mengganggu ya?" tanyanya, Ted tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak kok." Jawabnya singkat.

Beberapa anak mulai berkumpul disekitar Luka dan mengobrol dengannya. Len hanya mengamati mereka dengan heran. Sikap teman-temannya menghadapi Luka seperti sudah tahu saja dengan sifat Luka yang kekanakan. Kalau orang yang pertama kali bertemu Luka biasanya mereka bertanya dulu tentang Luka ketika pertama kali bertemu, tapi ini seakan mereka sudah tahu semuanya, padahal dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mereka, atau Rin yang sudah menceritakannya?

"Hei Len, kau mau bengong sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi gurunya datang." tegur Piko, Len yang dari tadi melamun akhirnya tersadar juga.

"Hei Piko, apa Rin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Luka pada kalian semua...?" Tanya Len pada Piko yang sudah duduk dibangkunya, Piko menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak cerita apapun, dia Cuma bilang jangan tanya apapun kalau sudah tahu sikap Luka nanti. Yah, awalnya kami juga bingung tapi ternyata mengasyikan juga." Jelasnya.

Len tersenyum lega begitu mendengar penjelasan Piko, ternyata saudara kembarnya itu walau bisa dibilang cerewet, tapi dia bisa menyimpan rahasia.

SRRAAAKK!

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara pintu eser yang dibuka, kali ini seorang laki-laki yang terlihat cukup tua dengan rambut yang hampir berwarna seluruhnya putih, dia mengenakan kacamata tebal dan baju yang rapi khas seorang guru, dia membawa beberapa map ditangannya. Begitu melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas mereka dengan cepat mereka kembali duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali Len, dia terlihat panik saat guru itu masuk kekelasnya, dia melirikkan matanya kearah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah duduk diam dibangku masing-masing. Dia heran melihat teman sekelasnya begitu tenang seperti tidak ada hal yang gawat yang akan terjadi padahal Luka masih ada dikelasnya.

Guru itu melihat kearah Len yang masih berdiri ditangah kelas.

"Silakan duduk dibangku masing-masing." Tegurnya dengan nada tegas.

Len yang menyadari kalau yang dimaksud guru itu adalah dirinya segera dia berjalan kebangkunya yang didekat jendela.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya, silakan buka buku halaman 38." Ucap guru itu setelah melihat semua siswa duduk tenang.

Sudah beberapa menit pelajaran bahasa inggris dikelas itu berlangsung dengan tenang, guru itu menjelaskan didepan kelas sambil sesekali menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis, Gumi dan yang lainnya mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya ada seorang yang tidak bisa merasa tenang dikelas itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len. beberapa kali dia menoleh kearah Luka yang terlihat tenang-tanang saja dibangkunya.

"Baiklah, halaman selanjutnya tolong ditejamahkan oleh..." Guru itu memperhatikan murid seisi kelas dengan seksama, beberapa murid berusaha agar diri mereka tidak menjadi fokus dari guru bahasa inggris mereka, guru itu masih saja menelusuri kelas dengan matanya, sampai pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang belum dilihatnya.

"Lho? Sepertinya saya belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kamu benar-benar murid kelas ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap kearah Luka.

'Gawat, Ketahuan!?' batin Len dengan paniknya.

Luka terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan dari guru didepan kelas itu, dia menlehkan kepalanya pada Aoki dan menatapnya dangan tatapan yang seperti menanyakan jawabannya, Aoki balas menatap Luka, dia tersenyum lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara berbisik.

'Tenang saja...'

"Dia murid pindahan Sensei...!" tiba-tiba Yuzuki mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup besar, teman-teman sekelasnya membantunya dengan mengiyakan perkataan Yuzuki, Len hanya bisa bengong dengan perkataan teman sekelasnya itu, mana mungkin sensei percaya begitu saja, pikirnya.

"Murid pindahan...?" guuru itu masih menatap pada Luka dengan pandangan setengah percaya.

"Iya, murid pindahan, masa' Sensei nggak tahu...?" ucap Yuzuki lagi.

Len masih tidak tenang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan temannya itu, kalau Sensei sampai tahu kalau mereka semua bohong maka tidak diragukan lagi kalau mereka akan mendapat hukuman satu kelas, tapi kalau hanya itu masih mending, dia takut kalau nanti Luka juga akan dimarahi oleh guru itu.

"Hmmm, murid pindahan...?" guru itu masih menimbangnya.

Dengan perasaan yang benar-benar kacau Len menunggu reaksi guru tersebut.

'Tuhkan, pasti ketahuan...' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..."

JDUUKK!

Sesaat setelah sang guru mengetakan hal itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup keras, refleks semua menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, yang ternyata suara itu berasal dari Len yang entah sengaja atau tidak sudah merantukkan kepalanya dengan cukup keras dimejanya. Melihat hal itu Gumi dan teman sekelasnya yang lain mati-matian menahan tawa, sedangkan Luka terlihat panik dibangkunya. Guru didepan kelas mereka menatap tajam kearah Len.

"Apa ada sesuatu Kagamine-san?"tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

"Maaf Sensei, Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil mengusap dahinya yang tadi terantuk meja. Len bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara terkikik geli dari taman sekelasnya.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan! Kagamine san, terjemahkan yang tadi." Perintahnya pada Len

"Baik..." jawab Len cepat.

Pelajaran dilanjutkan kembali setelah kejadian tadi, guru itu kembali menjelaskan hal yang ada dibuku teks bahsa inggris sampai bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya setelah bel masuk tadi, bel tanda istirahat pertama. Mendengar suara bel itu, guru bahasa segera membereskan bukunya lalu meninggalkan kelas Len setelah mengucapkan salam. Beberapa anak mulai berjalan kelura kelas, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang mengajak Luka untuk istirahat bersama, tapi ditolak Luka dengan alasan akan menyusul nanti.

"kalian ini, kalau yang tadi itu ketahuan kan bisa gawat...!" omel Len pada Yuzuki dan yang lainnya yang ditanggapi dengan santai oleh mereka.

"Sudahlah, nggak bakal ketahuan kok. Nanti Senseii juga bakal lupa." Balas Yuzuki santai.

"Tapi..." belum selesai Len melajutkannya, Luka sudah menarik tangannya lalu menatapnya.

"Len nii-chan, dahinya tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Luka dengan pandangan khawatir, tangan Luka bergerak kearah poni Len lalu menyingkirkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya, teman-teman len yang masih dikelas itu hanya menonton mereka berdua sambil tersenyum iseng. Begitu menyadari temannya menonton mereka dengan senang Len jadi salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Benar kata Rin, kalian benar-benar mesra..." Ucap Gumi sambil tertawa.

"Ah sudahlah... Ayo kekantin..." ajaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dia meraih tangan Luka lalu mengajaknya berjalan keluar kelas diikuti yang lainnya.

Selama menyusuri lorong menuju kantin mereka jadi pusat perhatian terutama Luka, beberapa di antara mereka bahakan memperhatikan Luka dengan seksama. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang diikat twintail, mengenakan seragam sailor yang cukup ketat yang menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan bagus, lalu rok dan lengan baju yang pendek menunjukkan kulit putihnya, serta senyum cerianya yang selalu ditunjukkannnya berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang dengan erat seperti anak kecil. Pastilah semua siswa disekolah itu terpesona olehnya. Para siswi juga memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum.

Awalnya, Len yang tahu kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian tidak ambil pusing, tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi sadar kalau mereka terutama para siswa memperhatikan Luka karena satu sebab, walau Luka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, dan Len merasa sangat tidak suka karena hal itu. Dia berbalik melewati jalan yang tadi tentu saja sambil mengajak Luka. Teman-teman yang berjalan bersama mereka bingung karena Len yang tiba-tiba memutar arah.

"Mau kemana Len?" tanya Gumi dengan setengah berteriak karena Len dan Luka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kekelas! Kalian duluan saja, nanti kami menyusul." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Gumi dan yang lain hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban Len.

Saat mereka sampai di kelas, Len segera menuju tempat duduknya lalu dia merogoh loker yang ada dimejanya.

"Cari apa Len nii-chan?" tanya Luka yang daritadi sudah bingung dengan tindakan Len.

"Ini, pakailah." Len menyodorkan jaket warna biru gelap yang sepertinya dia pakai saat pergi sekolah tadi. Luka mengambilnya lalu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa? Kan tidak dingin?" tanyanya sambil memakai jaket itu.

"Itu..." Len menjeda kata-katanya, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus bilang bagaimana. "Karena aku tidak mau kau diperhatikan begitu oleh orang lain..." ucap Len dengan gugupnya.

"Diperhatikan bagaimana?" tanya Luka lagi yang semakin bingung dengan jawaban Len.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luka, Len hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dengan sedikit kesal, karena sepertinya anak satu ini sama sekali tidak sadar dengan maksudnya.

"Ah, Lupakan." Ucapnya sambil menahan kesal.

"Ayo kita susul mereka." Len mengulurkan tangannya pada Luka.

Suasana dikantin di jam istirahat seperti ini pastilah benar-benar ramai. Apalagi kantin sekolah ini adalah kantin gabungan seluruh angkatan disekolahnya. Memang kantin ini cukup luas dan ada di luar gedung serta penjual yang ada disana tidak hanya satu, tapi tetap saja terlihat ramai walau ini baru jam istirahat pertama. Len dan Luka yang baru sampai disana terlihat bingung mencari kelompok kelas mereka.

"Len, Luka chan!" terdengar suara beberapa orang memanggi mereka ditengah keramaian ini, mereka menolehkan kepala untuk mencari asal suara mereka.

"Disini...! di sini...!" lagi-lagi terdenga suara penggilan mereka, kali ini mereka bisa menemukan mereka yang duduk di salah satu sudut kantin. Mereka segera berjalan dan bergabung kesana. Di sana ada Ted, Gumi, Yuzuki, Aoki, Piko dan beberapa teman sekelas lainnya.

"Kalian lama sekali..." Gerutu Gumi.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Tanya Len tanpa peduli gerutuan Gumi.

"Kan baru istirahat pertama, makannya istirahat kedua saja..." Ucap Ted.

"Oh..." tanggap Len singkat.

"Nah, kalian mau pesan apa...? biar sekalian kupesankan," tanya Yuzuki sambil berdiri dari kursinya, mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka satu per satu, mereka hanya memesan minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil. "Baiklah, Tunggu ya..." ucap Yuzuki setelah mereka semua selesai meyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"Luka ikut..." Luka segera berjalan cepat kearah Yuzuki.

Sambil menunggu Yuzuki dan Luka mereka mengobrol soal pelajaran tadi, tidak lupa mereka membahas reaksi Len saat guru mereka percaya kalau Luka murid pindahan yang membuat mereka tertawa, Len hanya bisa kesal menanggapinya. Tidak berapa lama Yuzuki dan Luka datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka dengan menggunakan nampan berbentuk persegi untuk membawanya, mereka meletakkan pesanan mereka diatas meja dengan hati-hati lalu mebagikannya sesuai pesanan masing-masing.

"Oh, aku lupa ambil sedotannya." Ucap Yuzuki sambil membagikan pesanan. "Bisa kau ambilkan Luka chan...?" Pintanya.

"Iya tentu..." jawab Luka dengan ceria. "tunggu sebentar ya..." luka berjalan cepat kearah tempat dia memesan minuman tadi.

"Tadi kalian ngobrol apa...?" tanya yuzuki menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh itu, soal pelajaran tadi..."Jawab Piko, berkat pertanyaan Yuzuki tadi, lagi-lagi topik yang sama muncul, mereka tidak hentinya membicarakan hal itu selama beberapa menit.

"Sepertinya Luka terlalu lama ambil sedotannya." Ucap Gumi sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja kantin. "Hei, lihat itu..." Gumi menunjuk kesatu arah, yang lainnya segera mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Gumi.

Disana terlihat Luka sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, seorang cowok dengan rambut berwaarna ungu panjang diikat gaya samurai kuno, sepertinya dia murid bagian SMA, walau dari jauh mereka bisa melihat Luka yang sepertinya sedang kerepotan dan berusaha menghindari dari orang itu.

"Oh, itu kan..." belum selesai mendengar perkataan Gumi.

Dengan wajah kesal Len sudah berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan cepat kesana, kearah Luka, di kantin yang ramai itu dia berjalan menabrak beberapa siswa lainyang tidak dipedulikannya.

"Len nii-chan..." panggil Luka saat melihat Len berjalan kearahnya.

Saat sudah didekat Luka, Len segera menarik tangan Luka dan menempatkan Luka di belakangnya. Dia menatap tajam seseorang yang sekarang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Kamui senpai!" tegas Len.

_**~~~ To Be Continue~~~**_

Hikari's note:

Hai semua apa kabar...?

Nggak terasa ya sudah sampe chapter 10, aku jadi terharu bisa mengetik fic sepanjang ini, tentu saja ini berkat dukungan kalian para reader sama, baik yang review maupun yang silent reader, aku sangat berterima kasih...

Untuk chapter 10 ini eku ngetiknya cukup cepat, Cuma butuh waktu 2 hari (2 hari cepet!?)

Entah kenapa ideku lagi lumayan banyak, mungkin karena ini tema sekolah ya ato karena ganti setting,,,? Au ah... karena itu chapter ini lumayan panjang dari chapter-chapter yang biasanya...

Aku coba buat sekolah Len jadi seheboh mungkin, tapi sepertinya rada gagal ya, nggak bisa buat yang heboh-heboh sih. Juga penjelasan tentang bagaimana seragam yang dipakai Luka, terlalu seksi kah? Terlalu nggak jelas kah...? atau terlalu ribet kah...? ato... #plak! (atau, atau melulu...), selain itu aku lumayan bingung mau munculin gackpo? bingung siapa yang lebih baik muncul, akhirnya yang kupilih gackpo juga (#nggak kreatif milih karakter)... XD

selain itu, aku juga ngerasa aneh kalau gurunya sampe bisa di bohongi begitu, sepertinya seru juga kalo bisa begitu ya... heheheh.. (don't try this at school)...

Sudah ah ngomongi guru mulu, ntar kena kutuk... (?)

Oke...

Sekian salam dariku...

Jika ada kritik, saran, perbaikan, typo, dan sejenisnya(?) silakan sampaikan lewat review...

Karena kata yang kalian sampaikan direview sangat membantu semangatku yang naik turun dalam pembuatan ceirta ini...

Sampai jumpa lagi...


End file.
